Trust
by safariwriter
Summary: So this is a prologue story for my other story The Princess and The Pirate. I don't care which one you should read first because they will help each other. R&R!
1. And it begins!

A/N- So this is the prologue to my story _The Princess and The Pirate_. So this is going to be a short story, but a story none the less. So ya, read on and find out about Serenity and Darien's past (again if you haven't read my other story you have no idea what I'm talking about.)

* * *

At the Castle Quinlan

"Endy!" Serenity shouted as she ran up to the prince.

"Hey Sere." Endymion replied pulling Serenity into a tight hug. "How have you been?"

"Good, tired and lonely, but better now that I'm here." Serenity said with a smile. "How about you?"

"Tired as well and busy, very busy." Endymion said.

"Have you been training with the army again?" Serenity asked.

"I've been training with the army most of my life, but now I have to add other lessons on top of the training." Endymion explained. "I do hope the trip here wasn't horrible."

"It wasn't bad and I would endure anything to get here." Serenity said looking up at Endymion.

"Anything?" Endymion asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, almost anything." Serenity huffed and turned around.

"Come on, your parents are already in the study talking to my parents and I believe we should join them." Endymion said steering Serenity into a hall.

"But I want to see the gardens! You promised me I could see the roses!" Serenity whined.

"And we have plenty of time for that. You'll be here for three weeks." Endymion said. "Though that is too short for me." Endymion added wrapping his arms around Serenity.

"You know it is too short." Serenity said. "So when do you train?"

"In the mornings, usually either right before sunrise or right after." Endymion said.

"How can you get up that early?" Serenity said with her mouth hanging down.

"I got used to it because I've been waking up that early for years." Endymion said.

"I want to watch at least one practice!" Serenity whined. "And do not think that I'm going to wake up early on my own!"

"I don't expect you to." Endymion said.

"You're going to make Molly wake me up that early!" Serenity squeaked.

"No… wait you brought Molly?" Endymion asked.

"Of course I did! I don't go anywhere without Molly!" Serenity said.

"Alright, anyways, I was thinking I'd come wake you up so you could come watch." Endymion said.

"Hm, maybe I can wake up for you." Serenity smiled.

Endymion and Serenity walked down the hall quietly chatting about what has been going on in each of their lives. Endymion had his arm wrapped around Serenity's waste and she was laying her head on his shoulder.

"Uh o." Serenity said as she hid her face in Endymion's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Endymion asked, but stopped when he noticed where Serenity was looking. Beryl was now walking towards them, but had yet to notice that they were there.

"Serenity, don't worry about her. I'll explain later, but she won't do anything to you." Endymion said.

"Alright, but I get to hear the story when we get away from our parents right?" Serenity asked.

"Of course." Endymion said as he then looked over to see Beryl and that she had indeed noticed them. "Hold your head eye; you're better than her in everything at life."

"You're right, as usual." Serenity said with a smile. Endymion bent down and gave her a chaste kiss before they started walking more.

When they approached Beryl she smiled politely and bowed her head. Serenity didn't pay any attention to her, but as they passed each other Serenity caught the glares that Beryl was sending her way from the corner of the eyes.

"You are so telling me what you did to her." Serenity said once Beryl had vanished down the hall.

"I will, don't worry." Endymion said. He pulled Serenity closer, if that was possible, and kissed her forehead. When they reached the study, where their parents were talking, Endymion opened the door and followed Serenity in.

"There you are!" Queen Terra said.

"Sorry, he was hard to find." Serenity said elbowing Endymion.

"I can understand that dear. Now come and sit down." Terra said.

"Actually mother, I was going to take Serenity to see the gardens. I promised her I would show her the roses." Endymion said grabbing Serenity's arm.

"That's fine. I believe we would bore you two with our old people's jokes and planning." King Damien said.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what are you planning?" Serenity asked.

"The ball of course! We need to announce your engagement here!" Terra said with a big a smile.

"Great." Serenity and Endymion mumbled.

"Well, go on. We will see you tonight at dinner." Damien said.

"Serenity, you have a dress fitting tomorrow by the way." Selene told her daughter before she left.

"Yes mom!" Serenity said before Endymion dragged her out.

Endymion pulled her through the halls and into the gardens before he finally stopped in front of a rose bush. Serenity knocked into Endymion when he stopped causing her to fall down, but instead of feeling the hard ground, Endymion grabbed her before pulling her up.

"You could have warned me." Serenity grumbled.

"Sorry." Endymion said. "You said you wanted to see the roses? Here they are." Endymion stepped out of the way and revealed roses of every color.

"They're so beautiful!" Serenity gasped. She went to touch a rose, but pulled her hand back and looked at her finger where a small drop of blood had sprung up.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the thorns. Here let me see your finger." Endymion wiped the blood off Serenity's finger. He then pulled the finger up to his mouth where he laid a simple kiss on the wound. "Mother used to always say a kiss would help the wound heal."

"When did you grow out of that?" Serenity asked.

"When I started staying with the army. I didn't want to look like a little boy!" Endymion said.

"You were what? Five? When you started training with the armies!" Serenity said laughing.

"I know I know." Endymion mumbled.

"So what did you do to Beryl?" Serenity asked sitting next to some yellow roses.

"The day I got home she tried to 'change my mind'." Endymion said. "I pulled her off and told her to leave me alone and walked away from her hoping telling her time two times would be enough."

"It wasn't was it?" Serenity asked leaning up on him.

"Nope. The next day I went with my parents to make an appearance in the court. Well before my parents announced the fact that I was now betrothed to you Beryl came up and grabbed my arm…."

(Flashback)

"Endy, how are you?" Beryl asked as she waved to her friend.

"I'm fine… or at least was." Endymion said.

"Why, what happened?" Beryl asked waving to some lady of the court.

"You, you're what happened to me." Endymion growled. Before Beryl could do anything Endymion had spun her around so she was facing him and he held her wrists. "Because of you I almost lose the one person I truly love. You have to go and degrade her. To make it better you did it in front of me!" Endymion growled, his voice becoming louder and louder.

"What are you talking about? That little girl? She's not even a woman!" Beryl said.

"That's what you think, but not what I, my parents, or others who actually know her think. She's more of a woman then you will ever be!" Endymion yelled in her face. "You are a disgrace to this court and your charm is no use with me and hopefully most men!" By now the whole court had stopped and was staring at Endymion and Beryl.

"But what happened what happened before that trip? Those times we shared?" Beryl asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe it was being separated from my Serenity for too long or something you did, but I was not thinking clearly." Endymion said.

"But Endy!" Beryl whined, the tears now coming down in waves down her cheeks.

"Don't call me that! That is only for one person to use. Only Serenity is allowed to call me that!" Endymion shouted. Beryl stood in shock with tears flowing down her cheek. When everything hit her and sunk in Beryl wrenched her wrists free and ran out the room.

"I would like everyone to beware of that woman!" Endymion said. "She is selfish and uses your body to get what she wants." The men slightly bowed their heads as the women murmured in their groups.

"That girl had it coming." One said.

"His highness did us a great favor." Another said.

"Endymion, was that needed?" Queen Terra asked when she found her son on the balcony.

"Yes." Came Endymion's curt reply.

"No one did like her so I believe no one will miss her." Terra said. "You need to come in for the announcement."

(End Flashback)

"Wow." Serenity said when Endymion finished her story.

"She's been barely seen since then." Endymion finished. His arm was wrapped around Serenity and making patters on her back.

"That was mean. It was needed, but it was mean." Serenity said.

"Yes, well let's hope she learned her lesson." Endymion said.

"You mean she's still part of the court and goes to meetings?" Serenity asked looking up at Endymion.

"Yes, she stays in the shadows during meeting and never speaks up." Endymion said.

"She avoids me and my parents as much as she can. Other members of the court don't worry about her and just pass her by." Endymion explained. Serenity nodded her head and looked at the yellow roses in front of her.

For a couple minutes the two lovers just sat their basking in each other's company. Suddenly Serenity yawned and nestled closer to Endymion.

"Are you tired?" Endymion asked. Serenity gave a slight nod and closed her eyes.

"Why don't we go back into the castle and I'll show you your room so you can go to sleep." Endymion suggested.

"Ok Endy." Serenity said. She moved so Endymion could get up and then got up herself. Endymion held Serenity all the way until they reached her room. "Where's your room?" Serenity asked.

"Next to yours, just like in your castle." Endymion said pointing to the door next to Serenity's.

"O, ok." Serenity said. "Come get me for dinner." Serenity said in between kisses.

"Of course." Endymion answered.

Serenity walked into her room finding the room neat and clean. "Serenity, there you are." Molly said walking in from the wash room.

"Sorry Mol, Endymion and I were in the gardens talking." Serenity said.

"That's alright, it isn't like I'm your babysitter." Molly said. "Now come on we need to get you into bed so you can rest before dinner." Molly ushered Serenity around until Serenity was in bed and sleeping off the long trip.

* * *

A/N- So this is the first chapter for the prologue for my other story _The Princess and The Pirate_. Hope you guys liked it. If you guys have read my other story, this should make some things clear. If you haven't read my other story, I think you should and I hope this is a good intro for that story. Thanks and please review! 


	2. Serenity has a backbone!

**A/N- **So I think you guys should follow Moon Titan's example and review. I love getting reviews and it only makes me want to review more. Anyways, this chapter is just a short fun chapter I wanted to post before I left for my grandparent's house. Just like in P&P (my other story) the next update will be sometime early next week.

**Moon Titan**- To my only reviewer for this story so far: I love you! Thank you. Now I just hope others follow your example and read this story. This story is meant to be a short love story between Endy and Sere, but it helps explain my other story, hence the reason I wrote it. Some things should get clearer as the story progresses. Plus there will be appearances by other characters such as Diamond and Andrew farther along in the story. Thanks again!

* * *

Serenity woke up to soft kisses being laid on her face, but never on the same spot. She moaned in her sleep and turned over to give her mysterious kisser a better access. "You should be awake by now Serenity." Endymion said.

"Maybe I don't want to wake up." Serenity said.

"Then I'll just have to leave you and go train without you there to watch." Endymion responded.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." Serenity said stretching. "Get out of my room so I can change Endy."

"If you insist." Endymion said bowing sarcastically.

"Which I do." Serenity said holding her head high.

"Hurry up though; I need to be on the training field soon." Endymion said giving Serenity one last kiss before he left her room.

Molly came in holding a plain light blue dress for Serenity to wear. Serenity got up and quickly took a bath before drying herself and walking back into her bedroom and letting Molly do her hair for her. Finally her hair was done and Molly was tying the last string of Serenity's dress. When Molly was done Serenity put on matching slippers and said her goodbyes to Molly.

"Finally." Endymion huffed as he stood up straighter when he saw Serenity walking towards him.

"I'm sorry, but do you know how hard these dresses are to put on. Plus I have to take a bath and wash my hair!" Serenity said.

"Alright, I see your point. Now come on. I'll show you to where you can watch while I train." Endymion said. Endymion took Serenity's hand and led her down the many halls and corridors of the castle.

"Was I really horrible last night?" Serenity asked thinking about the dinner from the previous night.

"Not in my eyes though I think you should be worried out your mother." Endymion answered.

(Flashback)

There had been a large feast in the main dinning room in honor of the arrival of Serenity and her family. Queen Terra and King Damien were already in the dinning room talking with various lords and ladies as well as Queen Selene and King Seamus. Right before dinner was served Serenity and Endymion made their entrance.

But on the last stair of the grand staircase and in front of everyone, Serenity tripped and fell flat on her face. As she got up she heard an annoying voice make comments from the shadows in the far corner.

"I told you she was just a child. She can barely even walk!" Came Beryl's voice.

Serenity huffed and before anyone could stop her she walked right over to Beryl. After giving Beryl a hard slap Serenity started yelling at her. "You think it's easy being in front of everyone? You think it's easy remembering all the ways one is supposed to act in front of everyone? I have news for you! It's not so easy! I have tried and tried to over come my clumsiness, but have not been so successful at it. I have accepted it as a flaw in my personality while Endymion has decided it's something unique. Just because I might fall sometimes does not mean I am a child and I don't know how to walk! Obviously I am more than you could ever be since I have more respect with people I've barely known for a day and people you've grown up with!"

After Serenity's rant she turned around walked through a stunned audience and back onto Endymion's arm. Before leaving Beryl completely she turned back to her and said "O, don't think I know what you tried while I was not here with Endymion and what a fool you look like in front of everyone. Now you look like an even bigger fool!" And with that Serenity walked over to her parents with Endymion proudly smiling behind her.

"I'm so proud of you." Endymion said as he bent down and whispered into Serenity's ear. He placed a light kiss on her cheek before returning his attention to his parents.

Needless to say, Beryl did not eat dinner that night with the royal families and the rest of the evening went quite smoothly.

(End Flashback)

"Don't remind me Endy. I know she's going to go on and on about how I tripped in front of everyone then yelled at a lady of a court." Serenity said.

"Well, maybe my mother has spoken to her because my mother despises Beryl. I believe she wishes that Beryl was a maid so she can boss her around more than she already does." Endymion said with a smile. "And you were right, I do love your clumsiness."

"I knew you did since it usually makes me fall into your arms." Serenity said with a smile. Endymion laughed at the comment and pulled Serenity closer to him.

When they finally reached the training field Endymion showed Serenity some chairs where she could sit and watch as he practiced with a friend of his. Endymion walked off to retrieve his sword and armor before entering the arena and meeting up with his friend. As Endymion took his starting position Serenity noticed a group of women standing in a small open hallway that allowed them to watch the action. She watched as they snickered and pointed to Endymion fighting.

Serenity rolled her eyes and found a maid that was close by. "Could you tell me how to get down there?" Serenity asked the maid.

"Of course your highness. Just follow those steps and they'll lead down to the ground. There will be a door to your left and that will take you there." The maid said.

"Thank you." Serenity said. The maid bowed her head and smiled up at the young princess who had a determined look on her face. Serenity followed the path that the maid instructed and was able to stay in the shadows so the women didn't see her.

"Look at him, he's so handsome." A blonde in a green dress said as she sighed.

"Look at those muscles!" a raven haired woman countered pointing.

"Just look at those effortless movements." A red head said as she watched the fight with a far away look in her eyes.

"Too bad he has a fiancée. Did you see her last night? She tripped walking down the stairs! Maybe Beryl was right about her. She probably is just a little girl." A brunette said with a laugh that made Serenity sick.

That was the last straw for Serenity. She had heard enough of the ogling the girls were doing to her fiancé and wanted to throw up. But to mock her, that was another thing.

"Yes, well there's more to him then just his looks." Serenity said from the shadows. "Though I believe none of you would know that since you have to come here to see him." Serenity said.

"Princess Serenity!" The girls gasped. Each one bowed to her and looked at the ground once they stood back up.

"Look I know how handsome he is and I don't blame you. If I was in your position I would be doing the same thing." Serenity said with a smile." But that does not give you the right to bad mouth me." Serenity turned to the brunette who had been talking about her. "You don't know anything about my past with Endymion or the things that Beryl has done to us. You also don't know anything about me so how can you say things like that. And I wouldn't take Beryl's word for it because she does not even know me! Didn't you know? She was forced to leave my castle when she came with Endymion only a day after she arrived. And I did not force her, but Endymion." Serenity was pleased enough with the wide eyed expressions she got from the girls, mainly the brunette. "Look, I won't say anything mean about you behind your backs so don't do it to me. Alright?" The girls nodded. "Good." Serenity said turning back to the match.

(From where Endymion was)

"Endymion, your princess just left her seat." Erik said.

"What? Can you tell where she went?" Endymion asked as he blocked Erik's attack.

"No, but maybe that will give me that advantage." Erik said as he tried to lunge for Endymion again, but Endymion blocked the attack.

"You know that I know what attacks you throw at me and I know how to block them. Ah, there she is." Endymion said as he spotted her in the shadows of the hallway. After a while both Endymion and Erik watched Serenity blow up on the girls and lecture them.

"You get a girl that has one hell of a temper." Erik said.

"Well, she's nice to those who are nice to her. So it looks like Chelsea said something to piss her off." Endymion said referring the the brunette.

"Don't tell me it's Chelsea and her little group of stuck up, no good, spoiled girls." Erik groaned.

"Yep, our favorite audience." Endymion said back with a smile. "Though it looks like Serenity is putting them in their place."

"Well maybe they won't bother us anymore." Erik said as he blocked Endymion's attacks.

"I doubt it. This is Chelsea we're talking about. She used to be Beryl's closest friend, but I believe no one wants to be associated with her now." Endymion said thrusting his sword at Erik.

"Good point." Erik said. Endymion quickly finished off the fight with a couple of blocks, attacks, and faking out Erik. When they were done Erik was on the ground with Endymion's sword at his neck.

"Nice job, you lasted longer than last week." Endymion said helping Erik off the ground.

"What can I say? I have the best sparing partner this world has ever known." Erik said. Endymion laughed and patted Erik's back. The two men put away their swords and walked over to where Serenity was watching next to Chelsea and her group.

"You are very entertaining my lord." Serenity said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it my lady." Endymion said with a smile. "Serenity I'd like you to meet Chelsea, Amanda, Quinn, and Lucy."

"We met, but not on the terms of names." Serenity said.

"Yes, well we better be going. I believe that we were to meet our parents for breakfast." Endymion said leading Serenity back towards the castle.

"Give it up Chelsea. You'll never have him and neither will Beryl." Erik said as he saw Chelsea glare at Serenity's retreating back.

"Shut up Erik! You don't know that for sure!" Chelsea barked back.

"Actually I do. You should have learned by now I'm always right. Anyways, if you really look at those two, there's too much love between them for someone like you or Beryl to break." Erik shot back.

"I think you should go bathe and change before coming down to breakfast. I don't want you to stink up our breakfast." Serenity said.

"I don't smell that bad!" Endymion said looking hurt.

"Yes you do. I would love you no matter how bad you smelt, but your mother and my mother… I think they would have a different opinion." Serenity said.

"I see your point. Meet me in the dinning room. Our parents are probably already there." Endymion said.

"Alright, but hurry because I don't want to listen to our mothers contemplate dresses." Serenity said.

"But do you know how long it takes me to put on a shirt and a pair of pants!" Endymion said with a smile.

"You are so funny in the morning Endy!" Serenity replied sarcastically. Endymion stopped in front of some stairs and gave Serenity a quick kiss before leaving for his room. "He better be fast." Serenity mumbled to herself.

"Let's see how long Serenity can last with our mothers…" Endymion said smiling to himself as he walked into his room.

* * *

A/N- Well, there's chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. I know Moon Titan will because she tends to review and my chapters. But I would like it if more of you guys reviewed! Thanks! 


	3. The Ball

A/N- I'm back! Well actually I was never gone. Sorry I didn't update, but I had like no free time last week. Anyways, this is just another chapter to set some things up. The plot will thicken soon! Ya, so enjoy!

**cosmos serenity**- Thank you! Updates will be coming sooner I hope.

**Moon Titan**- Those are just some of Beryl's friends. Some will become nice while others will just stay mean.

**Melody87**- The exact reason I wrote this story. So happy you like it!

**raye85**- Glad you liked it. There might be some funny parts here too, just some fun comments going on at points.

**Alexandria18**- Thank you! I'm glad you like my writings style. It annoys my English teacher at times because she says my writing is so poetic that sometimes it isn't serious enough for other types of writing.

"Serenity, your dress is fine!" Molly said as she tied the last knot for the lacing son the back of Serenity's dress.

"But what if Endymion doesn't like it?" Serenity said rolling her hands down the skirts again.

"He loves you for you, not for what you look like. Now stop worrying and hold still while I do your hair." Molly said. Serenity stopped fidgeting and let Molly pull her hair up into two buns. "There, now put on your necklace and ring and stop worrying! Endymion will be here any minute."

Just as Molly said that a knock pounded the door making the two girls look up. "You're good Mol." Serenity said. She quickly clasped the necklace to her neck and put on the engagement ring that Endymion had given her.

"You look amazing." Endymion said when Molly opened the door for him to come in. He hesitantly walked in and offered his hand for Serenity to take. She did, but instead of him leading her out the door he bent down and kissed the gloved hand.

"Endy…" Serenity said as she smiled to Molly. "Endy, we need to go." Endymion just smiled and pulled her into him. He smiled and said good night to Molly as he pulled Serenity into the hallway and off to the ball.

"Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity!" A man hollered as they walked into the ball room. Everyone who was in the room stopped what they were doing and watched the young couple walk down the steps and walk over to their parents.

"Please, resume." Damion said with a smile to the guests. "You look lovely Serenity."

"Thank you." Serenity said with a light blushing coloring her cheeks. She looked around the room and noticed one or two men watching her and a couple women glaring at her, but looking lovingly at Endymion.

"Prince Diamond and Prince Sapphire!" The man announced again.

"You invited them?" Endymion asked his mother.

"We had no choice. We need them in the alliance and we need to be nice to them. Don't do anything Endymion." His mother said. Endymion just sighed and put a possessive arm around Serenity's waist.

"Endy, who are they?" Serenity asked.

"You've never met them?" Endymion asked.

"No, if they have ever come to father for business I must have been busy." Serenity said.

"Prince Diamond is a greedy womanizer who neither thinks nor cares about his people. Sapphire is decent, his main fault being led around by his brother." Endymion explained.

"O, ok." Serenity said.

"King Damion, thank you for inviting us." Diamond said walking up to the table where everyone was sitting.

"You welcome Prince Diamond." Damien said back putting a fake smile on his face.

"Endymion, we should have a rematch while I'm here. I do believe I won last time and I believe you are looking for another chance?" Diamond chided.

"We will see about that." Endymion said as he glared at the man before him.

"And you must be Princess Serenity. Your fame is known throughout this country and others." Diamond said as he grabbed Serenity's hand and kissed it. Serenity winced as Diamond's lips came in contact with her hand, but didn't pull back.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Serenity said.

"Care for a dance? I'm sure Endymion wouldn't mind." Diamond said with a smile.

Endymion was about to say something when Serenity beat him to it. "Actually we, being me and Endymion, were just about to go out for a dance. So sorry." Serenity said as she pulled Endymion onto the dance floor.

"Good going." Endymion said as he pulled Serenity into him and started twirling her about. As they danced Serenity laughed and clung to Darien's chest. They talked throughout the ball as they spun around in circles to the band's rhythm.

"May I cut in?" Erik asked tapping Endymion on the shoulder.

"Well I wasn't really planning on letting anyone cut in…" Endymion drawled.

"Endy!" Serenity hissed.

"Yes, but I'll be back soon." Endymion said as he released Serenity to his best friend.

"I have been wondering for years who had ensnared his heart." Erik said as he started dancing with Serenity. "And it's finally nice to meet her."

"Well thank you, but how long have you been wondering?" Serenity asked.

"For a couple of years. He came home one time acting more depressed than usual so I figured something was up or someone."

"O." Serenity said and looked over at Endymion who was talking to his father and her father. Endymion stole a quick glance at her and gave her a short smile before returning his attention to the Kings before him.

"You know you've made quite a few enemies." Erik said noticing the look between Serenity and Endymion.

"I know. I found out the other day at your practice." Serenity said.

"Yes and quite a beautiful performance that was. Just watch out for those girls because they'll probably try to get you back for that. You hurt their pride and most of all you did it in front of Endymion."

"It was pretty nice wasn't it?" Serenity said as she smiled at the memory.

"It was, but I believe the best was your confrontation with Beryl the evening before that." Erik said.

"Another good encounter and future story." Serenity nodded her head in agreement.

"May I take this dance?" A voice asked from behind Erik. Serenity instantly stiffened when she didn't recognize the voice as Endy's, but Diamond's instead.

"Well, I'd prefer…" Serenity began.

"Great, excuse us Erik." Diamond stole Serenity from Erik and led her father into the crowd.

"You're beauty has ensnared me little one." Diamond said as he pulled Serenity close to him. Serenity nearly gagged at the though of being so close to him.

"Sorry, but you'll have to get rid of that soon because I'm taken." Serenity shot at him.

"I know you are, but I know silly little engagements like these can fall apart all too fast and too easily." Diamond shot back with a smile.

"This won't be one of those. For one thing it isn't silly and to Endymion and I, this engagement means everything." Serenity said trying to pull away.

"Trust me, you'll be running to me soon enough." Diamond sneered.

"I believe she does not wish to dance with you anymore." Endymion's voice rang from behind Serenity. Diamond finally let go of the girl in his arms. She quickly fled into those of her lover and gripped his arms while watching Diamond.

"You can not protect her forever Endymion." Diamond spat.

"I would watch what you say and remember where you are at. This is not your land and even though you are a prince, I see you as a Lord when you walk here." Endymion shot back. "I do believe you've worn out your welcome." Diamond glared at Endymion before stealing another glance at the girl in Endymion's arms before turning around and making a dramatic exit.

"Thank you so much Endy." Serenity said looking up at her savior.

"Why were you dancing with him?" Endymion asked as he led Serenity to a balcony.

"Because he asked Erik and Erik let him. Trust me, I was going to say no, but he cut right in and pulled me away." Serenity said. "Why did you decide to come over now? Not that I'm not grateful, but still, you could have come over at any other time."

"Well I was talking to my father and your father about some boring diplomatic issues when Erik came over. He told me Diamond had just taken you for a dance so I went in search of you." Endymion answered. "I didn't want to know what would happen to you if I had hesitated a mere second."

"O Endy." Serenity wrapped her arms around his broad chest and nestled her head in his chest.

"I believe we need to return to the ball again. People are probably wondering where we have gone off to." Endymion said.

"You're probably right, you don't want them to get the wrong idea huh?" Serenity said with a goofy smile on her face. Endymion couldn't help, but laugh at her as he led her back inside.

"I guess Beryl and her friends got their message the other day." Serenity said looking around the room and for the first time not noticing the people who've caused her to become so stressed and protective.

"Well you did embarrass them pretty badly." Endymion said with a smile. "And for that I am forever grateful."

"Well I wasn't doing it for you. Do you think I want them ogling at you when you're engaged to me?" Serenity asked.

"Alright, I understand. No come on, I believe our parents wish to speak to us." Endymion said as he pointed to their parents.

"Do we have to? It's just going to be more wedding talk and I'll probably have to go to a dress fitting soon because of it." Serenity moaned.

"Yes because we either go there and they're in a good mood or they come here and are in a bad mood." Endymion explained.

"Ah, good thinking. Let's go." Serenity started tugging Endymion behind her and smiling to all the guests.

"There you two are. You had disappeared and people were starting to wonder where you had gone off to." Terra said as Serenity and Endymion walked up.

"Sorry Mother, but we went outside onto the balcony to talk." Endymion explained.

"I understand. Now, we need to talk about the wedding and when do you want to have it?" Terra asked.

"I believe a April or May wedding will be nice." Selene said.

"That's only like…3 months away though!" Serenity exclaimed.

"What you don't want to get married anymore?" Endymion whispered into Serenity's ear so his parents couldn't hear.

"You don't have to go through dress fittings." Serenity shot back.

"How about the end of May? The weather will be getting warmer and all the flowers would have blossomed." Terra suggested.

"That sounds lovely." Selene said.

"I love how we get no say in our own wedding." Serenity whispered. Darien gave a slight laugh, but tried to keep his attention on the queens in front of him.

"Now, how about…" Terra and Selene went off in wedding plans making Seamus, Damien, Endymion, and Serenity roll their eyes. After a while the queens were happy about their plans and turned to look at the rest of their families. Serenity half asleep on Endymion's shoulder while Endymion was stroking her arm and listening to his father and Seamus talk about certain military and economical plans.

"Endymion, would you take Serenity to her room? I don't think she'll survive another minute of this ball. What time did you get her up this morning?" Selene asked.

"She wished to come watch me train so I woke her up on my way to the training arena. So right before dawn." Endymion explained.

"Dear Lord, she must be exhausted." Terra said.

Endymion said his goodbyes with a sleepy Serenity mumbling her good nights behind him. As soon as they were out the door and into a more secluded hallway Endymion picked Serenity up and carried to her room bridal style.

"Hm, I like this. Maybe you can carry me around everywhere now." Serenity said closing her eyes once more.

"I would love to, but I know I wouldn't be able to run around with you nor would I be able to go riding." Endymion said. "Plus the council might not like it till we're married. Even then they might not like it."

"Your council is too conservative." Serenity groaned.

"I know they are, but they don't know about certain places outside the palace walls." Endymion explained.

"Oh? Like what?" Serenity asked.

"How about I show you tomorrow?" Endymion asked. Serenity gave him a big smile and let him set her back down so she could walk into her room.

"Can I sleep in though?" Serenity asked.

"Of course, I'll come get you before breakfast." Endymion said. He gave Serenity a kiss on her forehead and said his goodnights, letting her escape back into her room.


	4. Darien's Hidden Paradise

A/N- So I've restarted this story. Trying to pick it back up. This chapter isn't very long, but it's up. The plot is starting to form and the story is going to start going. Thanks for being so patient! I don't know how fast this story is going to be updated, but I will finish it! For now, The Princess and The Pirate is complete and this is the rest of Darien and Serenity's story… or well the beginning to an end.

Warning- Sorry if I call Endymion Darien. Just know they're the same person.

**Ffgirlmoonie**- Happy to hear you like it!

**LynGreenTea**- I wrote more! Just like you asked.

**Alexandria18**- Let's stay with our favorite couple shall we? Glad to hear that you can place yourself in the story!

**sereNendy**- Thanks for the review! It's this story's turn since P&P is done. Don't worry, it's now being updated!

* * *

"Serenity, wake up." A voice called through the haze of sleep clouding Serenity's mind. She turned over and woke up to the blue eyes of the man she loved.

"Morning." She said with a sleepy voice. "Why are you here this early?"

"I want to take you to that spot I told you about yesterday. I told Mom and Dad where we'd be so they won't worry about us." Endy said. "I'll be outside, but be fast alright?"

"Ya, I'll be a couple minutes still though."

"I know." Endymion knelt down and kissed Serenity's lips before leaving the room so she could change. Endy was leaning on the wall next to Serenity's door when she finally made her appearance known. "The sun is almost up." Endymion joked.

"O shut up. Where are we going? I'm hungry."

"Well, if you're quiet and we can get out of here faster, then we'll be having breakfast soon." Endy said. He grabbed Serenity's hand and yanked her on behind him before she could say something.

They quietly exited the castle and scurried into the stable where Endymion's stallion was waiting and ready for them. Endy helped Serenity up before he got up behind her. The stallion stirred to motion and jumped into a gallop as soon as he was out of the stable. The couple left the castle grounds for the bordering forest. The stallion easily moved around the trees and rocks that were scattered in his way.

They finally stopped in front of a large field that had a small lake in the middle of it. There were different kinds of wild flowers speckling the field. Serenity gasped as she took the sight before her in. Endymion in the mean time just smiled and got down. He led Serenity, still on horseback, to the middle where he set up a picnic with different kinds of breakfast foods. Endymion finally lifted Serenity down who was still looking around.

"I found this place a couple years ago on a hunting trip. I was chasing a deer and it led me here. I left this place and the deer alone so I could keep it a secret."

"It's amazing." Serenity said, finally finding her voice.

"I'm glad you like it."

Endymion led Serenity over to the picnic area he had set up. They sat down and started eating as the forest came alive around them. The stallion wondered over to the grass near the lake and started grazing.

oOoOoOo

"My lords, Princess Serenity is not in her bed and one of her dresses is missing!" Molly said rushing into the room.

"What?" Seamus said getting up.

"Seamus calm down." Damien said patting his friend on the back. "Endymion has her. They went out for a breakfast in the forest."

"You could have told me this before the heart attack." Seamus said.

"We thought Endymion would have told you last night. He's been planning it since he found out you were coming."

"He never mentioned anything."

"Well, now we know where they are and they probably won't be back all day. So, what are we going to do about the pirates?"

oOoOoOo

"Sorceress! Come out! We wish to do business!" A group hollered. They all had similar purple cloaks covering them so they couldn't be recognized.

"Who are you and what do you want?" An old woman asked coming to the door. She was leaning on a cane and had a shawl over an old tattered dress.

"Who we are is none of your concern. We want a potion."

"Well, what kind of potion do you want? There's more than one kind."

"We want a love potion. One for the person to forget about someone and fall in love with someone else."

"It will be expensive."

"We can pay."

"It will be 5 diamonds, 12 jades, and 1 crystal."

"Here you are." A purple velvet purse dropped into the old sorceress's hands."

"And then…hm… where is it? Ah yes, here it is! Here is the potion." The sorceress gave the group before her a small purple vile. "Use only one drop. With each drop will come a new love until he falls in love once more with his true love." The group nodded and left without saying a thank you or good bye.

oOoOoOo

"That was so good Endy! Thank you for bringing me here." Serenity said as put her head on Endymion's stomach. Endy just mumbled his "your welcomes" and started rubbing Serenity's back.

They just sat in the tall grass watching the clouds drift by. Serenity would occasionally make a comment on how a certain cloud looked like some animal or other object. "Let's go for a swim." Serenity said.

"What?"

"I mean, the lake looks really nice and no one's around."

"So you want to go for a swim?"

"Yep." Serenity got up and slipped out of her dress so she was only in her shift. Darien took off his shirt and followed Serenity into the water where they resumed their relaxing times and idle chat.


	5. The Locket

A/N- It's short, I know. Sorry, but the chapters probably won't be 7 pages long anymore, but they'll still be good I promise. Remember to review and thanks so much to those who have been!

**sereNendy**- All questions will be answered soon. No real pirates are going to come into this story, sorry! This is strictly a royal story, not a pirate one.

**Moon Cosmic Power**- thanks!

**Serena-and-Darien-4ever**- Thanks for the review and the interest.

* * *

"Serenity, dinner is almost ready and we still need to do your hair and you need to get changed!" Molly fussed as she pulled Serenity out of her bed. After Serenity and Endymion had returned from Endymion's secret get away Serenity had instantly fallen back to sleep. 

"5 more minutes, please!" Serenity begged.

"In 5 minutes you will be having dinner hopefully. That is if I get you dressed and ready." Molly said. "Do not make me get the water."

"Fine I'm up!" Serenity said as she finally got out of the bed. Molly and the other maids started fussing over everything about her while Serenity quietly fell back asleep in the chair they had her in.

10 Minutes Later

"Princess Serenity!" A servant called from the entrance of the great dining room. Serenity smiled at everyone and went off to find her parents, future parent-in-laws, and her fiancé.

"You're late." A voice whispered into her ear as arms wrapped around her stomach. Serenity smiled and wrapped her arms around her capture's arms.

"No, everyone is just early. Why are we having a big dinner again?" Serenity asked.

"Because our parents wanted a big dinner and it is our duty to do as they say." Endymion answered as he kissed Serenity's neck.

"Endy, stop."

"Why?"

"Your advisors? You remember them right? The ones who don't like seeing you leave love bites all over my neck for the court to see." Serenity reminded him.

"Ugh." Darien let his head fall onto Serenity's bare shoulder. "When are we getting married again?"

"Soon." Serenity smiled.

"Come on, let's go see our parents." Darien led Serenity over to where their parents were standing and talking to some of the other nobles.

"Serenity, this is Lord Harris and Lady Juliet." Selene said.

"It's nice to meet you Princess Serenity." Harris said as he kissed Serenity's hand. Serenity bowed to the two nobles in front of her to show her respect for people older than her. "Endymion, there you are! We were beginning to wonder where you went."

"I had gone to get another drink. My first glass did not taste right. It was dry and the taste was funny. I believe we had a bad bottle in our stash."

"Well, we'll have to watch out for that. Your new glass is better I hope?" Harris asked.

"That it is." Darien said with a smile. He brought his glass of red wine to his lips and took a small sip.

"Serenity, why don't we leave the men to the politics and we move to the garden for a small chat?" Terra asked. Serenity smiled and nodded. She said good-bye to Endymion before following the other women out to the garden.

"So have you found a design for a wedding dress yet?" Juliet asked.

"No, I have been to busy spending time with Endymion to start thinking about it." Serenity said as she took a red rose in her palm.

"Does that include all the details about the wedding?"

"Well I believe my mother and Terra have started some of the planning."

"We have the food picked out and we're thinking about the invitation list." Selene said.

"What about the small things? Like flowers and center pieces and linen and those kinds of things." The group fell silent and started looking around.

"I want roses and lilies for the flowers." Serenity said suddenly, breaking the silence. Her fingers stroked the rose petal as she looked up at the starry night sky. "I'm sorry, but I must be leaving. I wish to spend some time dancing and talking with Endymion."

"We understand. We will see you tomorrow dear." Selene said. Serenity smiled, got up and slowly started walking back to where the guests were dancing. She quickly found Darien talking to some of the soldiers he trained with every morning. They all greeted her with smiles and bows, but Endymion was still quick to whisk her away.

"How was your chat?" Endymion asked.

"Lovely, it really went no where." Serenity answered. "You have fun talking to your friends?"

"Aye, but I'm happier here with you." Serenity just smiled and put her head on Endymion's chest. "I want to show you something."

"You already showed me the lake this morning." Serenity said with a smile.

"Let me rephrase that. I want to give you something." Endymion said. He grabbed Serenity's hand and started leading his princess into the deepest part of the garden. They passed their mothers and Lady Juliet, but only smiled before continuing on. They finally stopped at a fountain that was quietly running.

"You know how much I love you right?" Endymion asked looking into their reflections in the water.

"Of course, you remind me everyday and every second of everyday." Serenity smiled and sat down next to the fountain. She ran her hand along the top of the water and watched the ripples expand.

"I originally wanted to give this to you the day of our wedding, but I can't wait. So, I wanted to give it to you tonight." Endymion sat down next to Serenity and opened his hands to show a gold locket (think the one from the series). When Serenity opened the jewel encrusted top and a soft melody enchanted the night air.

"Endy…" Serenity gasped. She listened to the soft music as it played until it needed to be wound up again.

"When I saw it in town before you arrived I knew I had to get it for you. It reminded me of you so much that I couldn't stop myself." Endymion start rambling off, but Serenity just smiled and kept admiring the locket. She watched Endymion as he mumbled to himself and paced around where she sat.

"Endymion, calm down. I love it and I'm happy you gave it to me now. I can go to sleep every night with the melody playing. It will probably help me sleep before our wedding night." Serenity said. She had gotten up and stood in front of Darien so he would stop.

"Sere, I love you so much." Endymion grabbed Serenity and trapped her in a hug. Then he placed a long, loving kiss onto Serenity's lips; a kiss Serenity readily responded to.

oOoOoOo

"Did you do it?" A voice asked.

"Yes, but he still went to her and pretty much attacked he neck with love bites." Another voice answered.

"The witch lied to us." The first spat.

"What if the witch didn't lie, but didn't tell us when the potion would start working." Yet another voice said.

"Keep an eye on him and tell me in the slightest change." The original voice ordered.

"Of course." The two voices answered.


	6. Broken Hearts

**A/N**- Hello everyone! Ok, so I've decided that I needed to restart this story. I need to finish this story; I just don't want to leave it unfinished. The updated right now might be a bit slower than some of my other stories, but hopefully they'll start to get faster. Thanks to everyone who's been leaving reviews even though I haven't been updating. I love you all!

**Moon Cosmic Power**- And the creepy voices get a name finally!

**Alexandria18**- Yes, I think this is the chapter that everyone's been waiting for, for way too long.

**BlAcKfIrE889**- Actually… you're going to be pretty surprised with some of the culprits.

**Sunny38**- Meh, Diamond doesn't really have a lot to do in the story right now and probably for most of it.

**IMnoDA**- Sorry it's taken so long to post, but I'm glad you liked the story so far!

**Katy-Chan**- Again, sorry for the long update, but I'm glad you were enjoying it so far!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- I know you didn't want it to be too long, but infortunatly it was. Sorry!

**BloomAmber**- Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but here it is!

**whitesari**- It's not really a sequel. It's more of a prologue. This story is happening before Endymion lost is memory and before Serenity ran away. I'm glad you're enjoying it though!

**Laughingatmyself**- I'm glad you like my Serena. Yes I will finish the story. I've decided to finish it once more and now I'm going to make sure I do!

**sailor princess 231**- I'll update, don't cry over my not updating. I can't make any promises of you not crying for the contents in this chapter.

* * *

The next morning Serenity awoke to Molly shaking her and telling her to wake up. She just groaned and turned over in her covers. "Serenity, wake up! You've already slept through Prince Endymion's training! You need to wake up if you are to meet him in the gardens!"

"Alright, I'm waking up, I promise."

"You said that an hour ago. If you don't wake up soon I'm bringing cold water in here and…"

"I'm up!" Serenity said as she sat up and stretched. Mall nodded her head and started getting Serenity's dress ready. They went about the normal routine, bath, hair, dress and within the hour Serena was ready. She made her way down the staircase without tripping and as she got closer to the main doors that led to the garden she started to pick up her pace.

As soon as the large doors were opened, Serenity's eyes instantly landed on Endymion. He was idly playing with a rose and he had a stone face on, not giving away any of his emotions. This was a different side to Endymion that she had almost never seen, not even when he was angry. Serenity was so wrapped up in Endymion's demeanor that she tripped on the three steps that led to the gravel.

Serenity yelped as she fell and then groaned when she landed. She looked at her hands that were cut up and her elbows that had a few cuts on them. She muttered to herself, but got up. What surprised her was that Endymion had remained where he stood, watching her. He was usually there helping her up and making sure she was alright.

"Endymion, are you ok?" Serenity asked, forgetting about her stinging hands and elbows.

"Should I not be asking you that?" Endymion replied in a bored tone.

"I'm fine, I always am. Endy, something is wrong. What is it?" Serena asked.

"Serenity, something occurred to me last night after we had departed." Endymion paused and looked around, never meeting Serenity's eyes. "I believe we're making a mistake. We are not in love. It's simply infatuation."

"What?" Serenity asked, choking back a sob.

"Puppy love, infatuation, lust." Endymion replied. "I don't feel a connection with you anymore and I can't remember how I ever did."

"But Endy! We're supposed to be married!"

"Which is why I plan to break the engagement today. We both know that we want to enter a marriage for love and I don't think I can love a child like you."

"Child?" Serenity asked.

"You can't walk without falling, Serenity! I need a woman who can hold her head high without worrying that it is too high and that she'll fall." Endymion replied. "Plus, I saw how you were flirting with Erik last night, and Diamond too!"

"Flirting! Endy, I would never flirt with another man, especially one as repulsive as Diamond!"

"But you were! No wonder he thought he could steal you!" Endymion replied. "I don't want a flake for a princess. I want a woman, and one completely devoted to me!"

"Wha?" Serenity asked. She could no longer make full words as the tears started pouring down her cheeks.

"Serenity, you were not in love with me, were you?" Endymion said with a cold laugh. "Serenity, you're years younger than me. I need a woman closer to my own age. I need one that I don't need to worry about her growing up anymore."

"But… but…"

"I'm sorry, Serenity, that you fell for me. I mean, I can't help the way I am. With my charm and good looks, I would have been surprised if you didn't love me!" Endymion said, becoming more and more cocky.

"I… I… I have to go." Serenity said before running off. Even though she could barely see from the tears pouring from her eyes, she managed to return to the castle without falling. Even though she passed her mother as well as Queen Terra, she did not stop. She didn't stop when she saw Molly as well. Instead she ran to her room, locking the door behind her. Molly tried banging on the door, but Serena wouldn't open in.

oOoOoOo

"That went better than I thought." Endymion said. Chelsea stepped out from behind a bush and wrapped hugged Endymion's arms.

"Indeed it did. I don't think we'll be seeing her anytime soon either." Chelsea said with a smile. She stood on her toes and lightly kissed Endymion. "I'm sorry to leave so soon, but I was supposed to meet some of my friends. I'll see you tonight at dinner?"

"Of course." Endymion replied. He bent down and kissed Chelsea once more before she left the gardens. He had just walked back inside the castle when his mother and Serenity's mother stormed up to him.

"Endymion, what just happened?" Queen Terra asked. "Why is Serenity locked in her room crying."

"About that. Mother we need to make an announcement, the engagement is over." Endymion replied casually.

"What?" Queen Selene screeched. "Why? What happened. You two were so in love."

"No, we were simply suffering from infatuation. I came to my senses last night and then this morning once more when Serenity fell coming to see me. I could not be expected to rule with a child at my side!" Endymion nearly laughed, but held it back when he saw the look on both of the women's faces.

"Infatuation? INFATUATION?" Queen Selene yelled. "I cannot believe you passed off what you had as something so insignificant as infatuation."

"Endymion, what has gotten into that head of yours?" Queen Terra was trying to find some reason why this change in her son would have happened. She didn't want to blame her son, but no woman should ever have to be in the state that Serenity was in now.

"Reality mother, reality." Endymion replied.

"Reality? Where are you living, in some fantasyland? In some bleak wasteland?" Selene snarled. "I'm sorry Terra, but I believe my daughter and I will have to cut our trip short. I agree with your son, however. The engagement is off. I don't care if they have been friends for so long. My daughter will not be married to a man as fickle as your son. I will not watch her heart be broken over and over again."

"I understand, Selene. Unfortunately, I really do." Terra said, glaring at her son. Endymion just shrugged and waited till he was excused.

"I will be talking to my husband. I believe Diamond approached him last night in hoped of swaying his decision from Endymion to himself. Our kingdoms could use the alliance as well." Selene said. "Good day." She stormed down the hall and then up the stairs in search of her husband. When she passed a servant she ordered them to start packing her things as well as her daughter's if they were able to get in.

"Endymion, I don't understand." Queen Terra said.

"I know mother, but you'll see it is all for the better." Endymion said. "Would you want to tell father or would you like me to?"

"Knowing Selene and how well your father and Seamus are friends, he already knows. I am just assuming that you will have a lot of explaining to do." Terra left her son in the hall and continued her walk outside. Endymion rolled his eyes, but did continue on to find his father. On his way he passed Queen Selene and her husband. They were just leaving Serenity's room as he walked by. Seamus glared at him so much that he knew he should have been dead, but luckily Seamus was unarmed currently.

oOoOoOo

"So it worked?" Alice giggled. Her platinum blonde hair fell to the middle of her back and she had the front of it tied back. She was running her fingers through it looking for any knots.

"It did." Chelsea replied happily. She was pinning different air pieces into her dark brown locks, looking for the perfect one. "He broke up with that little princess and sent her running with tears. Amazingly she didn't trip even though she was crying!" The girls all giggled.

"So what? Endymion is in love with you now?" Kelsey asked.

"Yup." Chelsea said with a small smile. "I assume something will happen tonight as well. I mean, I am having dinner at his table tonight." Chelsea giggled. The others giggled with her, but not as enthusiastically.

oOoOoOo

Under Queen Selene's watchful eye, the servants had her things as well as Serenity's things packed and ready to go. Serenity had stopped crying about two hours after the incident with Endymion, but would not speak or look anyone in the eye. She barely answered her mother, just giving her moths nods with her head when she was asked questions.

Selene didn't try to push Serenity to talk, knowing her heart was going to take time to heal. She had also pleaded with her husband not to accept Diamond's offer when he made it again. She had a feeling he was going to ask for Seamus' permission to court their daughter once more when word got out about the broken engagement.

That thought made Selene stop. She assumed her husband and Damion would figure out the announcement, but she didn't want Serenity to be around when it was made. Her daughter was in such a fragile state right now. Selene knew she had to get out of here with as much of Serenity as she could. She knew some part of her daughter had been lost in that garden, but she was going to protect the rest of her daughter.

"Come on Serenity, they have a carriage ready for us now. Let's get going. I want to be home as soon as possible." Selene said. She wrapped her arms around Serenity as they walked down the grand staircase. Queen Terra and King Damion were waiting at the bottom as well as Seamus. All had mournful looks on their faces, but none of them said anything. Selene was happy to see that Darien was not among the party.

"I'm sorry that this all had to happen. I wish it didn't have to end this way." King Damion said. He gave Serena a hug before passing her onto Terra and then to her father. Serenity clung to her father a little bit longer than anyone else, but quickly returned to her mother.

"Let us know that you got home safely." Seamus said. He gave his wife a hug and kiss.

"Of course. We'll see you when you get back." Selene gave her husband a kiss once more then grabbed a small bag that she was taking with her. The party walked out to where a carriage was waiting.

Serenity was surprised to see Erik waiting on his horse next to the carriage. She gave him a questioning look and he answered without vocalizing her question. "I am not like him princess. I'm going to make sure you make it home safely. If I could I would help heal that heart of yours." Serenity tried to smile, but gave up and just nodded.

"Thank you, Sir Erik." Selene said, noticing her daughter's reaction to the knight's words.

"Of course, your majesty. I don't know what came over Endymion and I hope all is righted soon."

"We all do, my boy. We all do." King Damion said from beside his knight.

When Selene and Serenity were in the coach and ready to go, Erik started calling orders and they were quickly on the way. Serenity kept her head down as they left the lands she thought she loved, no she knew she still loved, just didn't want to look at. While she kept her head down she didn't notice Endymion watching the procession and his friend leaving nor did she see the women watching happily from a few levels below Endymion. However, Erik did and he just glared at both parties.


	7. While some heal, others replace

**A/N- **Hello everyone! So I'm updating faster than I thought. I actually wrote… six chapters yesterday. I was just on a roll and didn't want to stop! Anyway, this story looks like it's only going to be about 15 chapters long. So, I just wanted to let you all know! Updates will be every other day or every 3 days. Either way, they'll be fast!

**Whitesari**- Yup finally updated and updated again…

**bunnykim89**- Soon, what's soon? Like a few chapters soon? Sorry, but I think you're going to have to wait a bit…

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Yes this will explain a lot. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Serenity didn't go straight to her room, as Selene thought she'd do. Instead the young princess went down to the stables. Serenity watched as their escort found stalls to put their horses in. She walked up to her mare's stall and continued to watch all the action around her silently. Erik was talking to Andrew, most likely about the accommodations for all of the horses and soldiers. They both looked at Serenity, Andrew giving her a small smile.

When the two men were done talking, they walked over to Serenity. Andrew pulled her into a hug, one she accepted by burring her face in his shoulder. They remained there quietly, just standing there.

"Erik, I believe there is a room for you in the castle while your men can use the barracks." Serenity said. Erik stared at her in surprise before recomposing himself.

"I'd rather stay in the barracks with my men, Princess." Erik said. "I don't think we will be staying long either."

"Just make sure you don't make yourself scarce." Serenity replied. Erik nodded before kissing her hand and walking away.

"I'm sorry Serena, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Andrew said as he continued to hug her.

"It's… it's alright I guess. I mean I am young and everything." Serenity said.

"Don't think like that, Serena. You know that that's not it. Endymion is being a fool. Do not put the blame on yourself, you did nothing wrong. You fell in love."

"That's the problem. I fell in love with someone who didn't love me." Serenity replied.

"He had us all fooled. You, your parents, his parents, everyone. He played us all." Andrew said. "I would love to stay here with you, but I need to get back to the horses."

"Of course, I'm sorry I've kept you." Serenity said. "I think I'm going to stay out here a bit longer with Willie."

"Of course." Andrew said. He squeezed Serenity once more in the hug before leaving her in the stables.

Serenity turned around and unlocked the stall door. Her dun mare was waiting patiently in the corner. Her ears were at attention, but her eyes watched Serenity walk around. Serenity bent down and picked up some stray sticks of hay and gave them to Willie who eagerly accepted them. "He really did have us fooled, didn't he?"

oOoOoOo

When Serenity finally made it back inside she was hit by the massive amounts of roses that decorated the castle. Before the trip she had found comfort in the roses since they reminded her of Endymion. Now she didn't want the reminders around her. "Alice?" Serenity called a passing maid.

"Yes, Princess?" The maid asked, bowing slightly.

"Get rid of all of the roses please." Serenity replied dully.

"Yes Princess. Would you like me to replace them with something else?" Alice asked.

"Um, lillies? Not too many though. We don't need nearly the same amount." Serenity replied.

"Of course. I'll get right on it." Alice scurried away, already starting to bunch roses in her arms. She called a few of the male servants to also start getting the flowers that were higher up as well as asking others to start gathering lillies. Serenity watched for a bit as the castle became darker without the roses. It matched her mood now at least.

As Serenity continued walking to her room she passed her mother in her father's study. "Mother, what are you doing in here?"

"I need to take care of some things while your father is still away." Selene said as she looked through some papers.

"O, ok. Do you know when Erik and his men will be returning?"

"I believe Erik was going to rest at least a day, but it was still going to be a fast turn around." Selene replied.

"Ok. Make sure you let me know when he leaves." Serenity said quietly.

"Of course." Serenity was almost out the door when her mother stopped her. "Serenity, what do you want to do with all of the roses in the castle. Do you want to keep them or?"

"Alice has already started taking them out for me. A few of the other servants will be helping her as well. She's replacing some of them with Lillies. I don't think we need the same amount though."

"Alright, just make sure everything is how you want it." Selene said. She smiled softly at her daughter who just nodded.

"I will." Serenity replied.

Serenity left her father's study for her room finally. The large room felt empty. Thankfully Alice had already had someone empty the room of roses. A few lillies were displayed in some of the vases, but the room still remained dark and cold. Not even the tapestries and paintings that hung in the room made Serenity feel any better. She flopped onto her sheets and thought about everything that happened.

A large book on Serenity's desk caught her attention. Serenity got up and opened the book. Different types of wildflowers that grew around the castle had been pressed into the pages. A few notes were scribbled next to them. Serenity smile and traced one of the flowers with her finger. When she reached the first entry she stopped. It was the first red rose that Endymion had given her. She hadn't wanted the rose to die so she had Molly show her how to press and save the flowers. Since then her collection had grown, but it was the first flower that meant the most. Serena let a tear drop on the rose before closing the book and shelving it with some of her other favorites.

She looked out at the stables that sat under her room, as well as some of the forest that surrounded the land. There were too many memories in just that landscape so Serenity retreated back deeper into her room and ended up just falling asleep in the middle of her bed.

oOoOoOo

The night that Princess Serenity and Queen Selene left, Endymion made the announcement that the engagement was off. His parents as well as King Seamus just continued to glare at him. He had invited Erik's sister, Chelsea, to sit with him at their table, but the royalty ignored her. She didn't seem to mind since she just sat with Endymion giggling over something he said.

Terra was ready to strangle the girl while her husband and Seamus were ready to throttle Endymion. There were mixed feelings through the crowds. Most of the older court members could not believe the announcement that they just heard. Some of the younger women of the court believed that to mean that they now had a chance with Endymion, even though he now had Chelsea on his arm.

"I can't believe him." Terra said. "First he falls out of love with Serenity and now he's claiming to be in love with Lady Chelsea. I can't believe him. He never even showed interest in her before this whole fiasco."

"Terra, calm down. We'll have to support him in his decision, unfortunately." King Damion said. He watched his son interact with this new lady. Endymion was laughing and had his arm hanging loosely around her shoulder. Chelsea was always lightly touching his stomach or arm and Damion just rolled his eyes.

"She's a little witch. I swear she did something." Terra said. "I just know it."

"What proof do you have? You know we can't do anything without proof. Plus if we attack his relationship he's just going to retaliate." Damion replied.

"I know it's just… it's just my gut instinct." Terra said.

The dinner was interrupted by the hawk master walking in. He had a brown hawk on his arm and a tan letter in his other hand. He quickly handed the note to King Damion before swiftly making an exit.

"Damion, what does it say?" Terra asked as Damion read it. When he looked up he noticed everyone was waiting for his response. He handed the note to Seamus who read it before nodding.

"Queen Selene and her daughter made it home safely. Those who left with them shall be returning home in about two days time." Damion announced. Murmurs went through the room, but before long everything had returned to normal.

"There's something else you're not telling us." Terra said. Damion could see Endymion still watching him, but half of his attention was also on Chelsea.

"Selene and Serenity will not be returning for a while. Selene's decided that if they do leave they will be visiting the coast or shall be going to see Prince Diamond and Sapphire."

"She asked me to reconsider a marriage between Diamond and Serenity, but I have been trying to put it off as long as I could. I don't like Diamond as much as I like Endymion, however, that's quickly training."

"We understand." Terra said. For the rest of the dinner, the atmosphere was quite heavy upon the royal table even though Endymion and Chelsea did not notice anything.

oOoOoOo

"Look at her, she's so giggly." Rachel spat as she watched Chelsea with the prince. Jealousy had started to flare as soon as the dinner had started. Although Endymion entered alone, he was quick to find Chelsea after his announcement. They had heard a lot of women whispering and calling Chelsea horrible names. Rachel was starting to agree with most of them.

"She looks like she's willing to give him her body tonight." Kelsey mumbled.

"She probably will." Rachel replied.

"I don't like this." Kelsey said. "Chelsea goes from one man to another. I think that Endymion needs someone more… secure."

"You're just made because you always get her leftovers. What are you going to do, make him love you?" Rachel asked.

"Possibly, but I'm not sure when." Kelsey said.

"Why should you get that honor?" Rachel spat.

"Because, unlike you, I have the love potion." Kelsey said, holding up the small bottle. Rachel growled, but knew she could do nothing if Kelsey had the bottle.


	8. And the world keeps turning

**A/N- **Hello everyone! Alright, so here's another quick update. Enjoy!

**bunnykim89**- I'm sorry it's made you sad, but it gets better at least…

**whitesari**- And hopefully you won't have to wait all that long! Thanks for the review!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- Ya, it's kind of like Romeo and Juliet, where you know the ending, but you still want to know how it happens. Thanks for the review!

* * *

"Queen Selene, thank you for your hospitality over these past few days." Erik said. He stood in front of his horse and the few men who came with him behind.

"It has been our pleasure. You are always welcome here, Sir Erik." Selene said. "Please, do not follow some of your… friends and don't make yourself scarce around here."

"Of course. Perhaps I shall escort your husband home?"

"Then stay a few extra days if you do." Selene said with a smile. "I'm sure my husband would also enjoy talking to you. From what I can tell you have a very brilliant and interesting mind."

"Thank you, your highness." Erik said.

"Erik!" Serenity gasped as she came running down the stairs. "No one told me you were leaving now!"

"I'm sorry Princess, but I assumed you would want to sleep in." Erik said.

"I would rather see you off." Serenity said with a smile. "You have been such a good friend to me, lately."

"I hope our friendship will continue." Erik said with a smile.

"Of course it will!" Serenity gave her new friend a hug. "O, can you do something for you?"

"What is that, my lady?"

"Take this back to… well you know who." Serenity dropped a golden locket in Erik's hand.

"Are you sure?" Erik asked when he saw the item. He remembered Endymion purchasing it for Serenity weeks earlier.

"I believe Endymion gave it to me as a mistake. What he claimed it represented, well I don't believe he sees that in me anymore. I believe he would want it for someone he truly loves."

"Of course." Erik replied sadly. He placed the locket in a satchel on his hip. He bowed once more to the two royal women before him before mounting his horse. He called out orders and soon the small party was moving forward at a quick pace.

"Mother, may I go riding today?" Serenity asked. "I wish to clear my head."

"Of course. Take Andrew with you."

"Yes Mother." Serenity quickly made her way back inside to change into her gown.

Queen Selene watched as her daughter ran outside to the stables. Within minutes she was leaving the stables with Andrew following her. Selene knew her daughter was smiling again, but under normal circumstances she should have been laughing. She was trying to go back to her normal life, become the young woman that she was before she had her heart smashed.

"Queen Selene?"

"Yes?" Selene turned around to see a servant standing there.

"This letter came for you, I believe it was from King Damion." The servant handed Selene a letter. "Also, there is a small land dispute that you need to judge."

"Thank you. Tell those in the dispute that I shall be with them shortly." Selene said. The servant bowed and left to follow out her order. Selene quickly read her letter. A smile rose upon her lips. Her king was coming home soon.

oOoOoOo

"Endymion, what are we to do today? Can we go to town? Perhaps we can find outfits that match for the next ball?" Chelsea asked. Endymion simply nodded. Something was missing within him. He could not figure it out, but he was certain something wasn't where it should have been.

The feeling had started when Serenity had left, but surely if it had something to do with her it was a side effect of the infatuation. They had just been two hormonal teenagers experiencing their first love, that was all. The feeling should go away soon, shouldn't it? It had already been three days and yet it had not gone away.

"Endy, aren't you listening to me?" Chelsea asked.

"Don't call me that." Endymion snapped.

"What?" Chelsea asked, stunned. Endymion had never snapped at her before. Surely the potion wouldn't wear off of him.

"Don't call me Endy. I don't like it." Endymion replied.

"But that little brat you were with for so long called you Endy. Why can't I call you Endy? I thought you loved me?" Chelsea cried.

"I do, but I don't want you to call me Endy. It reminds me of Serenity and I wish not to." Endymion replied. "Now what were you saying?"

"What's wrong Endymion? You seem so distracted."

"I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"O, alright. I understand. Perhaps a picnic would clear your head? I could have the kitchen staff pack a basket for us." Chelsea said.

For some reason the thought didn't seem right with Chelsea. Endymion knew she was using him partially for his title. Everyday they did something in the public eye and he was beginning to tire of it. Of course there was the spot where he had taken Serenity. No, too many memories. His heart didn't seem to accept the answer and Endymion just sighed, trying to force his body to accept the thought.

"I'm sorry Chelsea, but I think I am going to spend some time training right now. I'm going to need it for when your brother returns."

"Of course. I'm sorry to have kept you from your training. I will see you tonight?" Chelsea asked as she ran her hand up Endymion's arms.

"Of course." Endymion said. He excused himself and left for his chambers where he could change into looser clothes. As he left his room he looked at Serenity's door. Everything had been quiet since she left, something Endymion still wasn't quite used to. His mother still ignored him and his father followed her example. King Seamus was quickly getting all of his business dealt with and would be leaving in a week.

Endymion shook the thoughts from his hand and continued on his way to the training ground. "My lord, are you going to the training ground?" Kelsey, one of Chelsea's friends, said.

"I was planning on it."

"Perhaps you'd like some water? I was bringing Chelsea some, but I can get more if you would like some." Kelsey said. Endymion thought about it for a second before accepting the cup. He quickly chugged it before giving the glass back to Kelsey.

"Thank you." He stated before walking off. Kelsey bowed and watched as Endymion stalked off. She smiled slightly shoving the tray into the arms of a passing servant.

oOoOoOo

"At least he is training again. She hasn't controlled him completely yet." Queen Terra said. She was standing in the corner of her husband's study as he finished trade negotiations with Seamus.

"Terra, he's never going to let a woman completely control him." Damion replied half heartedly. "You've raised him so well. Trust his judgment. That's all we can do for now."

"Seamus, any word from Selene? How is everyone faring."

"She has not written back yet, but I assume that she most likely wouldn't send a hawk since Erik should be arriving tonight or tomorrow."

"Very true. Any word from Diamond or have you yet to send that letter?" Damion asked.

"I sent it. Selene would have my head if I did not. However, I told the young man to take his time and enjoy himself on the way. Hopefully by the time that Diamond receives the letter all this will be solved and I will have to apologize to him."

"You are lucky he left the night of the ball and not the next morning. He would have been here to see everything happen."

"I know and I truly am happy for it. I guess some of the fates are on my side." Seamus replied.

"I'm sorry, but Seamus, are you hoping Endymion returns to Serenity?" Terra asked as she returned to her husband's side.

"I can not help it. I believe he is the only one she can ever be happy with." Seamus replied. Terra gave him a small smile and nodded softly.


	9. More Changes and Updates from Ceinlys

**A/N- **Hello everyone! Ok so we're slowly creeping up on the end of the story. But there is still a lot of drama that must happen.

**Whitesari**- You'll just have to wait to see what happens...

* * *

"Good morning, angel." Endymion whispered in Kelsey's ear. She giggled as his hands splayed across her stomach.

"Good morning, my prince." Kelsey replied. Kelsey reached up behind her and pulled Endymion's head down to meet her own.

"WHAT?" Chelsea's screech ripped through the air. Endymion noticed the guard looking at them. Endymion rolled his eyes, but stood up to face Chelsea.

"Good, you're here. I need to talk to you." Endymion said. "I don't think this is really working between us."

"What do you mean? I thought you loved me? I thought we had plans for the future!" Chelsea cried. Tears were already pouring down her face. She didn't last nearly as long as Serenity had. Endymion rolled his eyes. More drama, it was the last thing he needed. At least Erik would be here soon.

"No, you had plans for the future. I was living in the moment. After all, that is what you do when you're living with lust and not love." Endymion replied dryly.

"We were in love!" Chelsea screeched. Both Endymion and Kelsey winced at the sound of her voice.

"You were lusting after Endymion. Obviously you could not… satisfy our prince like I can." Kelsey said. She pulled Endymion's face back down to hers and kissed him passionately.

"I can't believe the two of you! I can not believe you would do this to me!" Chelsea screamed. "How could you betray me?"

"Betray you? I would be betraying our prince and my heart if I did not accept his declaration of love." Kelsey said with a smile.

"Love? You love her now?" Chelsea asked. She started to stand up straighter and she dried her eyes.

"I do."

"Are you sure it's not lust?" Chelsea spat.

"I'm sure." Endymion replied with a smile.

"I see. I hope you two are happy." Chelsea said. "Enjoy your life." Chelsea stormed off into the castle, not wanting to be around Endymion and his new 'love'. She knew better. She knew Kelsey had used the potion on Endymion and he was now just 'lusting' after her. She took off to Kelsey's home to hopefully find the potion and retake her prince.

oOoOoOo

"I cannot believe it." Terra said from a balcony.

"What is it, my love?" Damion asked. He came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Look at what your son is doing… again!" Terra nearly yelled.

Beneath them, Endymion was standing on the steps of the castle. He was waiting for Eric to come back, but someone else had met him first. Endymion was arguing with Chelsea while wrapping his arms around another woman. Chelsea was yelling and screaming, but Terra was too high to hear anything that she said. However, by the look on Chelsea's face she could assume that Endymion was breaking up with her. However, the guards around them seemed amused.

"O dear god, he's doing it again." Damion groaned. "We're going to have a new broken heart in the castle and she probably won't leave!"

"Aw look, the poor dear is crying. Good, she should!" Terra spat.

"But he already has a new girl as well." Damion pointed out. "And by the looks of it, it is one of Chelsea's friends!"

"Joy, more drama." Terra said. "And just in time, here comes Erik. He's not going to like the scene here."

"Hopefully the confrontation won't last till a bit longer." Damion said. "Chelsea's leaving and, who is that? Rachel? Kelsey?"

"I believe it is Kelsey." Terra said.

"Anyway, she is slipping away. It seems Endymion's little secret will slip away for a bit longer."

oOoOoOo

"Eric! Welcome back!" Endymion greeted his friend.

"Your highness." Eric said professionally.

"Your highness? Since when have used formal titles with each other?" Endymion asked with a laugh.

"Since I understand what your role is now. I thought you were different from Diamond and the others, but apparently I was mistaken. If you're like them, shouldn't you be treated like them?"

"I am not like Diamond!" Endymion growled.

"Really? Are you sure? Don't you break hearts just like them? Last I checked you had started doing so." Eric replied calmly. "I am sorry, but I need to see your father. If you'll excuse me?"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Endymion replied. Now he was more confused than anything. He thought he had found the solution for all of his confusion since he talked to Kelsey and they became a couple, but apparently he was wrong. Now his best friend was no angry with him and he couldn't figure it out. The thing he hated the most was that he had compared him to Prince Diamond.

Eric had proceeded to find the Kings and Queen he was looking for. They seemed to have been waiting for him, but he paid no mind to the thought. "I come with news from your wife and daughter." Eric said once he stood up from a low bow.

"Really? Please share."

"They are both fine and I am happy to report that Serena has slowly been getting better each day. She's been close to smiling everyday and I believe I received a smile while I was leaving." Eric eyed Endymion as he walked into the room.

"So she is doing better?"

"She is. She has been riding almost everyday with your main stable hand. I believe his name is Andrew."

"Yes, he has always been her friend." Seamus said with a smile. "And my wife?"

"She is eager for your return home. She has already started working on some of the work that had been piling up in your absence." Eric said.

"That's sounds like Selene, never to take a break from anything." Seamus said with a smile. "Thank you, Sir Eric. You have brought peace to me."

"Your welcome, your highness. Also, your wife asked me to accompany you back to your home personally."

"Of course! I'd be honored." Seamus replied happily. "Now, Damion, don't we have some work to finish?"

"I believe we do." Damion laughed. "Sir Eric, you are excused. You have till your trip back to Ceinlys off. I want you to relax."

"Thank you, your highness." Eric bowed before leaving the room. Before he left he glared at Endymion, but continued on.

"Endymion, you found yourself a new girlfriend?" Terra asked.

"I did. Her name is Kelsey. She's not as clingy as Chelsea and she is not using me for my title."

"That's nice to know." Terra said dryly. "Let me guess, you love her?"

"I believe so."

"That's different from the 'I know I love her' as you claimed with Serenity and Chelsea."

"Both times I was mistaken, mother. I want to take a bit more time with Kelsey."

"So you haven't told her you loved her yet?" Damion asked. Endymion didn't respond and Damion realized his son already had. "I see. I believe we'll see you tonight at dinner."

"Yes, Father." Endymion bowed in respect to both men. He left the room to wonder the castle.

As he wandered the halls he noticed Kelsey and her friend Rachel arguing. He walked up to both women and pulled his new girlfriend back. "What is going on?"

"I was just bringing drinks to everyone." Rachel said innocently. "And your little girlfriend decided that it was inappropriate and threw them in my face!"

"Kelsey, what is wrong with her bringing us drinks?"

"It's such a degrading job! I was just looking out for her! I mean I wouldn't want any of MY friends to be mistaken for a servant." Kelsey said.

"Again I ask, what is wrong with her bringing us drinks. If I am not mistaken, you were bringing your Chelsea a drink when I saw you yesterday."

"Yes, but that was my friend. Chelsea would have seen it as a nice offering. However, Rachel is bringing it to your family. It could easily be mistaken." Kelsey said.

"Are you saying my family is dense? They know the difference between a nice gesture and a servant doing their job." Endymion replied.

"I'm sorry Endy, that's not what I meant. Can we leave this for now? How about we go for a walk around the gardens?"

"I'm going to my room. There's been enough going on today that I am already tired." Endymion replied. "If you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Both women bowed and let him continue on.

"If you try to even take him…" Kelsey threatened.

"You'll what? Your threats are empty." Rachel replied.

"What are you going to do anyway? You don't have the potion!" Kelsey said. She pulled out a vile from her sleeve and showed it to her old friend.

"Are you sure?" Rachel pulled out a similar vile and smiled at the woman before her.

"How did you?"

"You were sleeping." Rachel said with a shrug. "Your fun won't last long." Rachel left, taking the cups and serving tray to a nearby servant. She handed them to the girl before returning to her home to change.

Kelsey remained in the hall and watched as her ex-friend left the castle. She let out a frustrated groan before storming out of the garden. Tonight she'd need to find a way to keep Endymion's attention even after he's forgotten about what he was feeling.

After Kelsey left the hall a woman stepped out of the shadows. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled as she thought about what she had just heard. It wasn't hard to piece the cryptic words together, especially when she saw filled with a mysterious liquid. "You all better watch out." She whispered before leaving as well.


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N**- Hey guys! Not much to say… I'm going to a concert soon so I wanted to update before I had to get ready. So enjoy all of the drama!

**Whitesari**- I know! I got your review right as I was pulling the chapters up to update them! Personally I say you have really good timing. Thanks for the review!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- I just figured you had work, but I knew you would eventually review! Don't worry. Everything will finally be falling into place now…

* * *

"What did you do with it?!" Rachel said as she ran up to Kelsey. Kelsey had been eating breakfast in the kitchen of her house and wasn't expected the intrusion, especially from Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" Kelsey asked.

"The potion, it's gone." Rachel replied. "I know you stole it back. Where is it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was with Prince Endymion until rather late. Then I came back here and got a few hours of sleep before getting up and having breakfast." Kelsey said. "Have you gone to Chelsea yet? You know she'd want it back since she already had a taste."

"No I haven't. We need to find it though!" Rachel said. Both girls ran from Kelsey's house to Chelsea's. The maid let them in and they were surprised to see Eric sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello Eric, why are you here? Shouldn't you be training?" Rachel asked.

"King Damion gave me the week off, or until I take King Seamus back to Ceinlys." Eric said without looking up at the girls.

"Is Chelsea here?" Kelsey asked.

"She's still in her room." Eric replied calmly. The two girls took off to their friend's room. Eric followed them with his eyes and waited till he heard the door shut. He gave his dishes to the maid before walking up to his sister's door quietly. He knew it was wrong, but he also knew his sister was up to something.

"Do you have it?" Kelsey asked.

"Do I have what?" Chelsea replied, her voice was dry and crackly. Eric realized that his sister had been crying the night before.

"The potion! I had it last night. I even went to sleep with it. When I woke up it was gone!" Rachel said.

"You lost the potion?" Chelsea asked. "How could you? If they can trace that back to us we'll be in so much trouble!"

"We don't know if they have it yet though." Kelsey said, becoming the voice of reason.

"Who else would have it?" Rachel asked.

"We should be finding out soon, wouldn't we?" Chelsea said. "Maybe we should head over to the castle and see who it is."

"It usually takes a couple hours. It might not have taken affect yet, he might still be in love with me." Kelsey said.

"You're just hoping you can soak up a bit more of his attention." Chelsea snapped.

"At least both of you were loved by him! I never got the chance!" Rachel cried.

"Rachel, shut up! Eric's here remember?" Kelsey scolded.

"My brother's still here? Shouldn't he be training?" Chelsea asked.

"He said he got the week off." Rachel replied.

"Alright, well we need to keep an eye out for anyone who might be catching Endymion's eye right now." Kelsey said. "I'm going to go to the castle now and see what Endymion wants to do. If he breaks up with me, then we know we have a problem."

"I agree, although not knowing where the potion is is a problem." Chelsea said. "Let me get dressed and then we'll get going."

Eric made a swift escape and returned to his own room. He waited quietly as he listened for his sister and her friends to leave. When he heard their chatter become quieter and quieter and the door slammed shut, he slipped into some nicer clothes and started making his way to the castle. He noticed Endymion at the training grounds, but he wasn't training. Instead he was flirting with Kelsey and running a hand through her hair. He didn't interrupt and continued up to the castle looking for at least Queen Terra, she would believe him hopefully.

When he reached King Damion's study, he knocked lightly. As soon as he was given permission to enter he slipped into the room. King Damion and King Seamus were in the room, but Queen Terra was missing.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my lords, but I need to speak to you as well as Queen Terra." Eric said.

"Why?" King Damion asked.

"I would rather not say until Queen Terra is here." Eric replied. "It has to do with your son though."

"Seamus, will you get a servant to get Terra? I believe she is in the garden." Damion asked his friend. Seamus nodded and was out of the room quickly. He returned and everyone was on pins and needles until Queen Terra arrived. They excused the maid who came with her so they had their privacy.

"Now Eric, what do you know?" Damion asked.

"Know? What's going on?" Terra asked.

"I overheard my sister talking to Rachel and Kelsey. Apparently Endymion is under the influence of a potion."

"What? A potion? I told you that was not my son!" Terra screeched.

"Do you know anymore?"

"Not much. I'm assuming it was some sort of love potion."

"Where would they get something like that?" Seamus asked.

"Is there still a witch living here?" Damion asked.

"Give me a half hour. I'll find out." Terra said. She picked up her skirts and walked briskly out of the room.

No one left that room for the half hour. When Terra eventually returned she had a smile on her face. "We do have a witch living here still."

"Where?"

"She lives on the outskirts and no one usually goes over there. She usually just gives people medicine when they're sick."

"So it must have been a lot of money for a love potion." Seamus said.

"I believe we need to have a little chat with this witch." Damion said.

"I don't think we should let them know we're onto them." Eric said.

"Why not?" Damion asked. "I want them arrested now!"

"My sister and her friends don't know where the potion is. Someone stole it from Rachel last night. That's the only reason they were talking about it."

"Who is my son in love with right now?" Terra asked.

"Currently, it's still Kelsey. I saw him flirting with her on the training grounds on my way over."

"But we don't know if the other person has given him the potion yet." Seamus finished. Eric nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but when we know I want all guilty parties banished." Damion muttered.

"I'm sorry, dear, that your sister has been part of this." Terra said.

"She knew what she was doing so she'll need to accept the punishment. I'll personally escort them out of the kingdom."

"I always knew you were a good man." Damion replied. "Now we need to get to the witch without anyone knowing."

"I can go." Eric said. "No one will question me."

"I will go as well." Terra replied. "I'll find a… duller dress to hide my identity."

"That should be enough. Eric can be our authority and Terra will get the answers she wants, no matter what." Damion said. "I believe you both need to get going."

"Eric, wait for me at your house. I will be by soon enough." Eric bowed and left the house to return home.

oOoOoOo

"That's it, that's the cottage." Terra said as she pointed to a tiny cottage with trees all around it. A stream of smoke was flowing out from top of the house.

"Let's get this over with. I'm sick of this drama." Eric muttered. Terra agreed and led the way up to the cottage.

Terra rapped on the cottage door and she could hear yelling inside. "Who are you and what do you want?" An old woman asked. When she spotted Eric she gasped and backed up.

"We want information." Terra said.

"Wha? Just information? I'm sorry, but I just create antidotes to illnesses." The old woman said.

"You sold a love potion a few nights ago, did you not?" Eric asked.

"I don't remember…" The old woman looked around nervously.

"It was to my sister. She had a love potion and you're the only witch around." Eric replied, starting to get mad. "I'm sure we could get you to remember with using money as a catalyst."

"Ah yes, I remember her. She came with two others?"

"Yes." Eric replied.

"She asked for a love potion and they paid with a lot of money, well precious gems."

"Figures, she doesn't understand not to use money for trivial things." Eric muttered.

"How can we reverse it?" Terra asked.

"Was it your love?" The witch asked.

"No, my son." Terra replied.

"Ah, well, Queen Terra, I'm afraid that there is no reverse. He must remember his true love. Of course, if he used the potion and saw his true love it would make it stronger, but I'm assuming that the lovely Princess Serenity is not coming back anytime soon."

"So he has to remember?"

"The potion will never completely undo itself, but he'll start getting thoughts. Knowing how strong willed the prince is, he'll probably not tell anyone and truly believe he is in love with the person." Eric was quiet, thinking about the new information. Suddenly, something in his pocket started to weigh heavily in his mind.

"Your highness…" Eric said as he pulled out the locket. The witch looked at it and smiled.

"How much or what do you want for it?" She asked.

"It's a symbol of his love for Serenity." Terra said quietly. "But why do you have it Eric?"

"I didn't want to give it back to Endymion because I was afraid he'd give it to someone who didn't deserve it." Eric replied.

"That will work, although he'll need to be having doubts." The witch said. "He'd most likely need to touch it as well."

"I have an idea." Eric said with a smile.

"You do?" Terra asked.

"I do, but we need to keep everything quiet." Eric replied. He looked down at the witch.

"For a price." She said.

"How about your life? If I find out you have told anyone, especially those with the potion, that we know, I will come back here and kill you." Eric replied.

"That will work. It's been great talking to you!" The witch turned around and entered her house. The sound of the door locking echoed and Eric smiled.

"We need to get going. I want to tell Damion and Seamus everything!" Terra replied. Eric nodded and escorted the queen back through the city to the castle. He made sure she made it into the castle without being harassed and then to her room. They converged once more with the two kings and shared everything they knew and Eric's new plan.

oOoOoOo

"This is a written document talking about your agreement, in which both of you signed. You both will need to honor what you agreed on." Selene said as she settled yet another dispute between a few of the villagers.

"Yes your majesty." Both of the men said as they bowed.

"Next, please." Selene said, waving forward the next people. Instead of two people trying to stand as far away from each other as possible, a young couple stepped forward. The young man had bronze hair and was fairly tall while the woman only made it to about his shoulder and had long brown hair.

"Queen Selene, we wish for your blessing for our union." The young man said. He had a large smile on his face and the young woman was smiling shyly, almost trying to hide in his arm.

"What are your names?" Selene asked.

"My name is Edward and this is Bella. My father is a doctor in the castle and my love's father is part of you guard."

"I know both of your father's well. You two look beautiful together." Selene said with a smile. "You have my blessing and I know you would have my husband's blessing. May your lives be long and filled with love."

"Thank you your highness." Edward smiled. He escorted his fiancée out.

Selene paused and smiled at the couple. How she wished Serenity could find love like that once more. She was about to call on the next issue when a side door was opened and her hawk master ran in.

"I'm sorry, my lady, but this just came." The hawk master handed a letter to Selene. On the front was written 'URGENT'. Selene quickly opened it and read through the contents. A smile quickly broke out on her face.

"Thank you, hawk master, thank you. Court is dismissed for today. I am sorry, but I need to see to a few things now. I will hold court longer tomorrow to make up for the time. If the matter can not wait, please see my advisor, Luna, and talk to her. She will decide on the best course of action." Selene stood and nearly ran out of the room.

"My lady, I'm sorry for asking, but what is going on?" Luna asked.

"Just wonderful news, Luna, wonderful news. It seems the fates have once more realigned."


	11. A Night with the Boys

**A/N-** Hello everyone! So I wanted to get this chapter out today (not that any of you probably really mind) because I'm heading to Sea World San Diego tomorrow. So, I hope you all enjoy this update! Two more chapters left!

**Hehe**- Updated :)!

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- I'm not sure about a sequel right now. I will think about it and if time allows me I might… don't worry, I'll post an announcement on my profile if I was in the process of writing it.

**fullmoon127**- I was wondering if anyone would get that… Yes I am also a twilight fan and I have one twilight story being posted, one being written, and one still in the idea stage. We'll see what happens though! Thanks for the review!

**Whitesari**- I work as fast as I can… thanks for the review!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- I promise I won't get you in trouble. Thanks for reviewing, even at work!

* * *

That night at dinner Endymion surprised everyone by walking in with Beryl on his arms. She was smiling proudly as she swayed her hips as she walked next to him. He seated her at his table and smiled proudly at his woman. "Good evening, your highnesses." Beryl sad kindly.

"Lady Beryl." Terra said friendly. Endymion's head snapped up at his mother actually being nice to one of the women he brought to her table.

"Endymion, this is yet another surprise." Damion said.

"I know and I can't believe I hadn't seen it until now." Endymion smiled at Beryl. She returned the smile, but didn't giggle.

"Well, Lady Beryl, this must be the happiest day of your life." Terra said with a strained smile.

"It is, it really is. I was completely surprised when Endymion came up to me and asked me to come to dinner with him tonight. I couldn't have been happier." Beryl said. "I knew that child wasn't right for him, or any of these other women. He needed some more mature."

"So I see." Terra replied.

The Kings and Queen ignored Endymion and Beryl for most of the rest of the dinner, going over their own plans in their heads. As planned, Eric came in a bit later, laughing with some of the other knights and younger noblemen. "I'm sorry, but could we possibly borrow Endymion?"

"I was hoping to spend the night with Beryl actually." Endymion replied.

"Aw come on man!" One of the other men, James, said as he laughed.

"Sorry, but I already promised her." Endymion replied with a smile.

"Alright, alright. How about we have a guy's night tomorrow night?" Eric asked.

"I don't know…" Endymion said, looking down at Beryl who gave him a pleading look.

"Aw come on man!" James said again. "You've been with all these women for the past few nights. Come hang out with us again! I think we need to get you around more testosterone."

"Endymion, it will be good for you." Damion said. "Don't make me order you Endymion." Damion added when he saw his son thinking about it.

"Alright, tomorrow night." Endymion agreed.

"Yes! Alright, let's go. I don't think Endymion wants us bothering anymore while I tries to seduce Lady Beryl." James snickered. The others all laughed and continued out of the hall.

"We'll spend tomorrow together, won't we love?" Endymion said as he kissed Beryl's neck.

"Sounds good to me." Beryl replied.

oOoOoOo

"So what do we need to do?" James asked. As soon as all of the young men were outside they were immediately sober again.

"Tomorrow night we're going to go chasing some deer, or at least Endymion will think we are. However, we're going to lead Endymion to this field where he took Serena. The locket will be there as well as a red rose."

"So what, he has to touch it?" James said. "How are we going to make sure he touches it."

"He will. He'll pick it up." Eric said confidently. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." They all said, quickly dispersing. Eric knew some of his men would go to a bar and get legitimately drunk, but he decided to go home and get some sleep.

oOoOoOo

"So where are we going?" Endymion asked. He was on his horse next to Eric and some of the other men they had grown up with.

"We are going to for a night hunt." Eric said proudly. "There have been a lot of deer around here lately."

"Do we need anymore food?" Endymion asked.

"Since when have you worried about that?" James asked. "If you're so worried we'll have a party once we get one!"

The group of young men made a ruckus as they raced out of the city and into the forest. Jonathon 'accidentally' pushed Edward's horse to the side, forcing it to jump over a broken tree. The men made sure that Endymion's horse was forced to enter the empty pasture. Eric remained at the edge of the field, watching Endymion while the others dispersed. If Endymion returned to normal, then there would be a party at the local bar, but if he wasn't, then he could return to his precious Beryl.

Endymion trotted his horse into the field, but made him turn around in a complete circled. He was continuously looking, until his eyes fell on a sparkle in the grass. He dismounted and bent down, picking up the locket and rose. "Serenity?" Endymion whispered. He looked around and noticed Eric at the edge.

"Did you plan this?" Endymion asked. "Are you trying to force that brat onto me still?" Any hope that Eric had fell at Endymion's words. "Did she give this to you? Did you steal it from her?"

"Why do you care? You have it back. Go give it to your precious Beryl." Eric spat. He turned around and left the field. He exited the forest first, finding the other young men waiting for him. "It didn't work." He said quietly. "Go home, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"We're sorry Eric." One of the men said.

"No, I'm sorry. We tried at least." Eric replied. "Go home, I'll tell his parents tomorrow morning." The young men nodded and dispersed, all returning to their homes or the barracks. Eric remained at the edge of the forest and waited for Endymion to come out. When he did, Eric watched him leave his horse with a stable hand and then stalk into the castle. His walk told Eric that Endymion was definitely mad.

oOoOoOo

Endymion didn't know how Eric or the other men knew about the field, but he didn't like going there. It brought too many questions in his head, questions he didn't want to answer. Still when he was forced there he looked around. That's when he saw it, glittering in the tall grass. He gingerly walked over to the locket. It had been placed on a rock with a red rose. Endymion picked it up and experienced a shock that seemed to run through his body.

When he stood back up he noticed Eric waiting for him at the edge of the forest. There were no others with Eric, but Eric seemed to just waiting him. Eric was pushing the child on him, he knew it. He didn't know why, but he knew Eric was pushing Serenity onto him. So Endymion unleashed his anger and frustration from the past few days.

Eric's words cut Endymion, but the prince didn't let it show. He slowly went to his horse and left the clearing and forest as fast as he could. He knew Eric was waiting to make sure he made it out of the forest, but he didn't care. He didn't know if Eric was still considered a friend or not currently.

Endymion finally reached his room and as soon as he did he threw the locket onto his desk, not caring if it chipped or was scratched. The rose dropped to the floor instead of the desk, but Endymion didn't make a move to pick it up. Instead, he just went to his bed and crashed for the night.

oOoOoOo

"I'm sorry your highnesses. We should have waited another night. I should have waited longer. I was too impatient." Eric said. His hands were covering his face and her was on the verge of an emotional break down.

"No, you did fine. We put too much hope in this." Damion replied.

"At least he has it now. Perhaps something will change one night and he will become the old Darien." Terra said hopefully. "I want to give my son another few days. Please Seamus, don't tell Selene yet."

"Just for you Terra." Seamus said.

"Thank you, Seamus, thank you." Terra said. "I will be in the gardens if you need me." She kissed her husband on the cheek before leaving the room.

"May I be excused? I wish to just go sleep some more." Eric said.

"Of course. I thought I told you before to get some rest this week." Damion said. Eric just smiled and nodded. He turned and left the room. As he was leaving the castle he noticed Endymion sitting with Beryl. Beryl didn't notice him, but Endymion did and he just glared at his former friend. Eric turned around immediately and continued home as swiftly as he could.

At home his sister and her friends were talking, but he brushed by them quickly. They stared at him curiously, but he just went to his room and fell on his bed. He liked to think that he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

oOoOoOo

It had been three days since Endymion had gone out that night with Eric. Neither of them had talked since then. Endymion knew that Eric was leaving in an hour or so for Ceinlys along with King Seamus, but he didn't feel like going out and watching. Beryl had been gone for a day and a half, leaving Endymion time to think. Right now, he didn't like to think. It always made him more confused. If he could go through life without thinking he would.

Endymion got up form his desk, but his hand hit something solid and cold near the edge. He pushed some papers aside and discovered the locket he'd given to Serenity. It was when he claimed he loved her. Although in the past day he had started to admit to himself he felt something more for Serenity than he did any of the other girls he had been spending the days with.

He went to pick up the locket, but when Endymion touched it he felt the same jolt as the night Eric gave it back to him, only this time it was stronger. He gasped at the shock and took his hand back.


	12. Endymion's Announcement

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So one more chapter after this… Other than that, not much to say so I will see you all once more in my next update! Enjoy!

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- Well… if you can't wait… continue on!

* * *

"Lady Beryl, a message from the castle came for you." A servant bowed and handed Beryl a white envelope. Beryl quickly snatched it up and tore it open.

"Meryl! Get my green dress!" Beryl yelled. She threw the letter down and started storming through her room looking for jewelry and what ever else she would need to look her best.

The servant who brought the letter looked over to the discarded paper and read over it quickly.

_Lady Beryl, _

_I am planning on making a special announcement tonight at dinner. All of the high court members will be there, as well many friends. I highly suggest you being there for it._

_Truly,_

_Endymion_

oOoOoOo

"Sister, where are you?" Eric asked. He walked into his house and looked around the dark rooms. He walked up to his sister's room where a faint glowing was coming from. "Sister, I have something for you."

"I do hope it is something other than some sort of animal head." Chelsea said tiredly.

"I only gave those to father. I wouldn't go through the work to give it to someone who wouldn't appreciate it." Eric snapped. "Anyway, Endymion asked me to give this to you. Also, there's a big dinner tonight. Endymion and I had quite a… successful hunt."

"Really?" Chelsea asked. Her eyebrow peaked with curiosity and she grabbed the letter her brother waved in front of her face.

"Really." Eric said before he went to find himself a bath and new clothes to change into.

Chelsea quickly opened the letter and read through it.

_Lady Chelsea_

_I have come to my senses during my hunting trip with your brother. I would be honored if you came to the dinner tonight. Most members of the high court and some personal friends of the family shall be attending as well. Please, come._

_Truly,_

_Endymion_

Chelsea squealed and ran into her room. She immediately started going through her dresses trying to find the perfect dress for tonight.

oOoOoOo

"Kelsey, sweat heart, there's a letter for you." Kelsey's mother said. "It's come from the palace."

"Really?" Kelsey asked. She grabbed the letter from her mother and read it.

"Well, what does it say?" Her mother asked.

"It's from Endymion. He wants me to be in attendance at the dinner tonight! He said that he is going to be making a special announcement that I need to be present for!"

"Really?" Kelsey's mother grabbed the letter and read it over for herself. "Well, we need to get your bathed and dressed. There is no time to waste!" Kelsey smiled and looked through her dresses while her mother ordered some of the maids around.

oOoOoOo

"Is Lady Rachel here?" A messenger asked when the door before him was opened.

"Yes, I am Lady Rachel." Rachel replied.

"I was told to deliver this to you." The messenger handed his letter to Rachel before returning to his horse and leaving her property.

Rachel quickly opened the letter before she started ordering her servants around to find her best dress, shoes, and jewelry, as well as to create a bath for her. The letter remained on the table, open for all the servants to see.

_Lady Rachel_

_All this time you've remained behind your friends, respecting their wishes and giving them happiness. Do not think that I did not see you. I admire your loyalty and devotion to your friends. They are traits that are hard to find now. _

_A dinner is to be held tonight and it would give me great honor if you would be in attendance. I will also be making a very special announcement tonight and I believe you will want to be there._

_Truly,_

_Endymion_

oOoOoOo

That night, all of the high nobles found their way into the palace's large hall. They milled about, obviously in a buzz over why one was called so quickly. Endymion stood at the front of the hall with his parents as well as King Seamus and Queen Selene. Serenity was no where in the hall and that only created more rumors. The four women who had been throwing Endymion's heart around had noticed each other, but none of them talked to each other. If they passed one another they would shove their noses in the air and huff at each other.

Endymion sighed with boredom and looked around the room. Everyone who was meant to be there was in attendance and now Endymion wanted everything taken care of. Damion smiled at his son when he noticed the bored glances around the room, and the longing glances towards the door to the side of the room. No one took notice of the door that Eric stood guard of. Every time Endymion glanced at the door Eric sent him a quick reassuring smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if we could have your attention." King Damion called. People started to step forward, waiting for their King to continue. "My son has an announcement that I believe we have all been waiting to hear.

Beryl, Rachel, Kelsey, and Chelsea all walked forward, making sure they were at the front, in the perfect line of sight for Edward.

"For the past week, there has been a lot of drama within the castle. My heart has loved more than I believe it should. As many of you know, I have fallen in and out of love with many lovely young women. But my heart has settled down. I know some of you might not believe me, but let me finish. I have found the one my heart belongs to and I believe most of you will agree with my decision." Endymion grinned without looking at any of the women in front of him. His eyes did catch Diamonds and he grinned at him. "My heart belongs to," Endymion looked at every single one of the women in front of him, finishing on Beryl.

"Me!" Chelsea yelled.

"No me!" Kelsey screeched.

"How can he love either of you, he loves me!" Rachel replied. Beryl rolled her eyes before stepping forward.

"Children, be quiet. He loves me. It is crystal clear since he couldn't tolerate any of you for more than a day, but we have remained together since then!" Beryl laughed.

"But Endymion sent me a letter." Chelsea held up a white piece of paper.

"I got one too." Rachel replied. Beryl and Kelsey both revealed letters as well.

"Endymion, what is going on?" Beryl asked.

"Tonight," Endymion continued one as though he wasn't interrupted. "Tonight I wish to announce my engagement to the one and only person I will ever, truly love." Again Endymion looked down at the women with every of his last words. "My fiancée is Princess Serenity."

"WHAT?" All four women screeched.

Serenity glided up the steps and took her spot on Darien's arms. She was smiling brightly and all the color had returned to her face. Her eyes were bright and shinning once more and her hair seemed to shimmer.

"She's the only one who could actually complete me." Darien said. He bent down and kissed Serenity tenderly before standing up once more. "No potion can cover the emptiness of losing your true love."

"P-p-p-potion?" Chelsea asked, starting to take a step.

"Guards, seize these women." Damion ordered. Out of the crowd, four guards appeared. Each took one of the women's arms and held them still before the royal families before them.

"Endymion, there was no potion!" Beryl pleaded.

"From what I've been told, Beryl, you have been personally watching the servants as they filled glasses, especially mine. One servant noticed you pouring in a liquid every night into my drink."

"I did no such thing. You would trust the word of some maid over me?"

"He'll trust my word over yours." Eric said.

"O, good, Eric. Help me out here! I did nothing, you know that. Please tell your men to let me go." Chelsea said.

"I overheard my sister and her friends talking about a potion they had that went missing. It was a love potion they were using on Endymion. Apparently they had been switching off, although I don't believe it was willingly." Eric explained to the crowd.

"So Sir Eric and I went to the witch on the outside of town. We asked her some questions and realized how we were going to get Endymion back. When the potion was weakening, if he saw his true love or touched something that represented that love, the fake love would be forgotten and his real love would be remembered." Terra explained.

"So that little boys night out was really to return something to me that I should have recognized the meaning instantly, but I only thought of it as a trinket, and nothing more." Endymion replied. He pulled out the golden locket and returned it to Serenity's neck. Serenity smiled up at him when he finished with the clasp. "However, a few days later I was at my desk and found the locket. When I touched it, I forgot what had been going on the last few days. I nearly killed Eric looking for Serenity."

"What?" Beryl asked.

"It took him about 5 day, that's how long he had been with you, Beryl. When we put everything together we figured out you had stolen the potion from Rachel. Then, to make sure your power over him was strong, you renewed the potion every night." Eric said.

"For the charges of using medicine to sway your prince's decisions and heart, I find Lady Rachel, Kelsey, Chelsea, and Beryl guilty. Starting immediately, you will be exiled from this land."

"As well as Ceinlys."

"You will not be welcome on my lands either." Diamond said, stepping forward from the crowd.

"Eric! Stop them! I'm your sister." Chelsea pleaded.

"I don't have a sister." Eric growled.

"Guards, escort these ladies to their homes and allow them to pack. Then make sure they make it to the border of the forest." The guards nodded and immediately started to do as their King told them to. "As for everyone in attendance tonight, make sure that everyone in this kingdom and all of our neighbors know of what happened. I want you to make good use of your gossiping talents."

"Make sure you tell others that the wedding is back on as well." Queen Terra finished for her husband. Everyone on the higher platform smiled happily at the young couple to the side. Endymion once more only had eyes for Serenity and Serenity's eyes were no longer fogged by tears and could see the truth in his declaration of love.

"I love you." Endymion whispered. His hand cupped her head while his thumb stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I love you too." Serenity replied with a smile. She rested her head in Endymion's shoulder. Her eyes closed as her smile grew wider and she absorbed all of the feelings around her.


	13. Of Trust and Love

**A/N**- I can't believe what I did… I forgot to post a chapter! I put a different title on the file and completely forgot about it! It was so cute too! Anyway, I took out all of the important issues from that chapter and added them to this chapter (pretty much 95 of the flashback scene is the original chapter 12).

I want to say thank you to everyone who has kept with this story, even when I didn't update forever. Thank you everyone!

**Usagi Usako Chiba**- I do have an idea for a sequel, but like I've said before… I'm not sure when I can write it. There are so many stories floating around in various files and binders right now that I'm not sure what's going to happen in the future… Thanks for the support though!

**Hehe**- Updated! Thanks for all of the reviews!

**ally0212**- It was because of your review that I knew I forgot a chapter. I had a feeling, but I wasn't too sure. Thank you for the review and for reminding about the missing scene!

**TamoumatheStarWarrior**- I did have a lot of fun at Sea World… it was amazing, enough said. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and staying with all of my stories! It's so appreciated!

* * *

As soon as the Royal families had relaxed and started talking among themselves, the rest of the crowd started talking among themselves. The news would be around the kingdom, if not the known world. The Royal families even believed that the pirates that had started to lurk in the local ports would even hear the news.

Serena and Endymion were back to acting like their old selves. They were talking quietly to each other, laughing occasionally. Seamus and Damion were happily talking away, trying to figure out a way to create a treaty with other kingdoms around them since marriage treaties were not an option anymore. Their wives, however, were trying to finish the wedding plans. Currently, they were arguing over the flowers.

"King Damion, King Seamus." Prince Diamond said as he came up on the pedestal with the two royal families.

"Prince Diamond, I'm sorry you had to return with such high hopes." King Seamus said. "I hope you understand after the story…"

"Of course, it is all very understandable. The only regrettable thing is that Serenity and Endymion were forced to go through such an ordeal."

"That it is…" Damion replied.

"So, this marriage is now completely iron sealed?" Diamond asked.

"Of course." Endymion replied. He had started listening into the conversation as soon as Diamond mentioned his name. "I will always love Serenity and would never want to marry anyone else."

"And that is how it should be." Diamond replied. "I believe I will be leaving soon. I am already later than I should be."

"Thank you for coming, again." Seamus replied. Diamond shook Damion's, Seamus', and Endymion's hand. Serenity smiled kindly at him and Diamond graciously kissed her knuckles.

"One more thing actually. Serenity, you seemed to have forgiven Endymion quite easily." Diamond tried to force back his sneer, but he knew Endymion heard since the other prince stood up straighter and glared at him. "How did he ever get you to believe his story?"

"First off, I never stopped loving nor trusting Endymion." Serenity replied. She squeezed Endymion's hand before diving into her story.

_Flashback_

"_Where is she?" Endymion asked when he saw Eric standing in the foyer of the castle._

"_Where is who? Your little girlfriend? I don't know, but I would look in the barracks." Eric sneered._

"_Where is Serenity?" Endymion growled. "And why do I have her locket?"_

"_She's in Ceinlys, as far away from you as she could get." Eric replied, pushing Endymion off of him. "You have her locket because she doesn't believe you love her anymore. She told me to give it back to you when I got back. I only gave it to you a few nights ago, but you got mad at me for even bringing the thought of her up."_

"_Charles." Endymion called one of the butlers to him. "Tell the stable master to get my horse ready. I don't care if he has to drop whatever he's doing, I need my horse ready now!"_

"_Endymion, what's going on?" Queen Terra asked. "Let Eric go, he has done nothing to you."_

"_I'm leaving for Ceinlys mother." Endymion replied._

"_You most certainly are not!" King Seamus said. "You are not going anywhere near my daughter! You broke her heart only a week ago. I won't let you break it more!"_

"_I did what?" Endymion asked. "Why would I break her heart? I love her!"_

"_What?" Everyone asked._

"_I love Serenity. We're supposed to get married in 3 months!"_

"_Endymion, you broke up with Serenity a week ago. Since then you've claimed to be in love with my sister, Lady Kelsey, and lately Lady Beryl."_

"_What? Why would I love any of them? They've always annoyed me. Eric, you know that. I always loved it when Serenity would embarrass them."_

"_It's nice to have you back, man." Eric said. He hugged Endymion before stepping back._

"_Will someone tell me what's going on?" Endymion asked. Terra stepped up next and hugged her son as well._

"_I want all the servants and members of the court in this room to know that no word of this gets out. I do not want Beryl or any of the other girls to know. Is that understood?" Queen Terra asked, looking around the room. There were murmurs of 'yes milady' throughout the room. "Endy, I believe you have a princess to go get."_

"_Your horse is ready, sir." Charles said._

"_I want to know what happened first. I don't think Serenity will listen to me if I don't even know what happened."_

"_Apparently you have been under the control of a potion for a week." King Damion explained. "You broke up with Serenity, and she left. As Eric said, you've claimed to love Lady Chelsea, Lady Kelsey, and Lady Beryl since then. Beryl has been your latest though."_

"_And no one thought something was wrong?"_

"_You were acting like yourself, well more like Diamond." Eric shrugged. "I even told you that once and you blew up. Since then all you have been doing is training and then going off with the different women."_

"_Does Serenity know of the others?"_

"_No, but her mother does. She knows about the potion as well." Seamus answered._

"_How was the spell broken?" Endymion asked._

"_That locket you gave Serenity. Did you touch it lately?" Eric asked. _

"_I just opened it. When I touched it I felt a shock and when I opened it and let the music play it felt… well I felt more like myself. I felt whole. So I went to look for Serenity, but she was gone. I came down here after that." Endymion explained._

"_I told you to give him a few more days!" Terra said happily. _

"_I think we need to get you, Endymion, to Ceinlys." Seamus said. "I will make sure my wife is expecting you."_

"_Thank you." Endymion took off. His parents and Seamus watched as through the open doors as he jumped on his horse and took off._

"_I wonder what caused this change? He had been so sure of his love with Beryl." Eric said._

"_I don't know and I don't care. I'm sure we'll find out in a few days." Terra said happily. Terra then turned around to everyone who was present. "If anyone asks, especially any of the guilty party, you tell them Endymion has gone on a hunting party with Eric." Again, another chorus of "Yes milady's" rang out through the room._

"_Eric, I believe you should go on your hunting trip. I believe you're looking for golden haired princesses." Damion said. Eric nodded and with a smile of his own he mounted his horse and took off after Endymion._

_oOoOoOo_

"_I can't believe I was so stupid." Endymion said as he raced with Eric to Castle Ceinlys._

"_You were under a potion. I just can't believe you don't remember any of the events. Are you sure you don't remember Serenity leaving? I know you saw her, I made eye contact with you."_

"_I get hazy images of it, but nothing much." Endymion admitted._

"_This is going to be hard to explain, but I will help you." Eric replied._

"_Thank you, thank you my friend." Endymion replied._

_oOoOoOo_

_It took all day, but Endymion made it to Ceinlys. Selene was on the steps waiting for him with a large smile on her face. "Endymion, it's good to hear you came back to us."_

"_It's good to wake up." Endymion replied. "Can I see her?" _

"_Actually, she is holding court right now." Selene said with a smile. Endymion smiled and nodded, understanding what he needed to do._

_He walked inside quietly. Selene made her way up to sit beside her daughter who was listening to a dispute between two people. They both claimed part of the forest as there own. _

"_I want both of you to split this land. It will give you both more hunting land and currently there is enough game throughout the forest for both of you to have plenty of food. I am sorry, but this seems to be a record keeping problem as well and it will be fixed immediately. I shall have a scribe fix the needed documentation and will have a copy sent to both of you."_

"_Thank you princess." The two men bowed. Endymion was stunned. He could not believe how beautiful, majestic, and powerful Serenity looked. She looked every part of the young woman he knew she was. He knew she wasn't some child, but a young woman preparing to rule._

"_Next?" Serenity asked, looking among the crowd. Two women were about to walk forward when a deep voice interrupted them._

"_I made a large mistake recently and I am not sure if it is fixable." Serenity recognized the voice and searched the room, but could not see the familiar face. "Reality was hidden from me and during that time I hurt the only person I ever truly loved. I want to know if she could ever forgive me. If she doesn't then I shall never forgive myself." Endymion stepped out of the crowd with Eric smiling behind him. His head was bowed and he slowly looked up, his dark blue eyes capturing Serenity's lighter blue ones._

"_Endy?"_

"_I'm so sorry, my Sere. I don't know how I could have ever told you what I did. You will always have my heart; it was never even mine to take away from you. You had my heart when you were born and to this day you still have it."_

"_But Endy? The things you said…"_

"_I will understand if you don't believe me, but I beg you to think about what I am about to tell you…" Endymion went into the story he had been told, about the four women who had tried to control him with a potion. "And now I am here, begging for your forgiveness."_

"_Endy." Serenity sighed as she launched herself out of her seat and into her prince's awaiting arms. "I love you so much. I've always loved you and never stopped."_

"_I am sorry to cut this short, but we must get going. If we want your plan to work, Endymion, then we need to leave immediately." Eric said._

"_Plan?" Selene and Serenity asked together._

"_We'll explain in a little bit. Queen Selene, would there be some place that I would be able to write a few letters?" Endymion asked. Selene nodded and showed him the way to Seamus' study. Serenity sat next to Endymion as he scribbled a message to each of the women who had betrayed him. As soon as he was done he took Serenity's hand and led her outside. A carriage was already waiting for them, but Endymion just helped Serenity in._

"_Endy? Are you not coming?"_

"_You'll be going in a back way so only a few trusted servants will see you. I wish I had time to explain everything, but I need to be getting back with Eric. I will see you tomorrow night though."_

"_You'll travel through the night?"_

"_Yes, you'll understand the letters and everything soon." Endymion kissed Serenity one last time before closing the door to the carriage and mounting a new stallion since his was resting in the royal stables._

"_Mother, what's going on?" Serenity asked._

"_Endymion is just teaching those vile women what it feels like to be played." Selene spat. "There is to be another engagement ball. Endymion will announce who will be his new queen, but you won't be in the room for his little… speech. You will come in when the engagement between you two is announced. The women will be arrested and I believe exiled."_

"_So we won't be seen so these women will not know that Endymion knows about the potion and everything?"_

"_Exactly." Selene replied. "Are you ready?"_

"_I've been since I left Endymion in the garden." Serenity replied._

_oOoOoOo_

"…so now we're here. Everything is back to how it is supposed to be." Serenity finished.

"So you still trust Endymion?" Diamond asked.

"With my life and my heart." Serenity replied. Endymion smiled down at her and kissed her gently.

"So I see. Well then, I wish the two of you the best." Diamond said. He said goodbye once more before leaving the ballroom with the few men who accompanied him. Endymion watched him leave, knowing Diamond still had other plans and that they would need to be prepared. Serenity, on the other hand, didn't care what the other prince said or did. All she cared about was that she was in the arms of the only man she could ever truly love.


End file.
